


Impossible Beings

by chloe23



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, Marvel, One Direction, liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Marvel - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 36,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloe23/pseuds/chloe23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superheroes are born in the minds of people desperate to be rescued -Jodi Picoult </p><p>or the one where Harry is jaded, Liam is Steve Rogers, Louis would do anything for the rain to stop, Zayn can't catch a break, and Niall is weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late Night Lights

           Liam inhaled deeply as he lit his cigarette, letting the smoke make its’ way into every corner of his lungs. The rain came down hard as he stood beneath the awning outside a pub in South Boston. At least, that’s where he believed he was. At this point, everything had begun to run together but Liam was now coming to a realization that he no longer cared. There were multiple times in his journey where he had lost track of what day it was. Even remembering the proper month had shown itself as a struggle. In his mind, as long as he had a place to sleep for a night and something to drink, there wasn’t much thought put into anything else. It had been that way for a while but Liam no longer took the time to care. He preferred it that way. Being bothered by miniscule things only slowed him down.

            He looked up at the sky and let the smoke escape from his chest, the nicotine was starting to take itself into his system. It had been raining for nearly a week. The weathermen were stumped as to why a small storm cell simply refused to move away from Boston. It made sense to no one but Liam. To him, it meant that he was getting close. Very close. The weather always seemed to turn the closer they got to each other. It was only a matter of time.

            Liam was taken from his thoughts when he heard the door to the pub open and close.

            “Hey man, you got a light?”

            He looked over to the man that stood a few feet behind him. He was small and skinny and looked like he hadn’t showered in days. Beneath an unkempt beard, he wore an obnoxious smile. Giving him a look of disgust, Liam shook his head and began to walk away as he flicked his cigarette into the gutter.

            “Come on man, I just need a damn light,” the man tried again. Liam continued to walk but his patience was starting to run thin. He pulled up the collar of his jacket, hoping that the man would get the hint.

            “Don’t be a dick,” Liam heard before he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder.

            Stopping dead in his tracks, Liam grabbed onto the man’s grubby hand. He felt the bones crack as he crushed it with his grip. The man let out a scream followed by other obscenities. Liam turned to face the man and gave a threatening smile.

            “What the fuck, man?! What’s wrong with you?!”

            “Still want that light?” Liam asked, ominously. He clutched the collar of the man’s filthy shirt and pulled him closer. The man shook his head desperately as his eyes widened with fear. It was then when Liam began to feel the heat course throughout his body. The palms of his hands started to tingle and he chuckled as he looked down at the cowering man.

            “Not so brave now, are you?” he taunted, “here’s your light.”

            Where the man’s shirt gathered in Liam’s fists, a flame burst and began to rapidly spread over the fabric. As expected, the man’s screams echoed through the alley and Liam shook his head.

            “Now, now, we can’t be having that, mate. Someone might hear you,” Liam shouted over the screams. Before he could move away any further, Liam reached out and grabbed the man by his shoulders. Gripping them tightly, he lifted the inflamed man from the ground and sent him crashing into the brick wall of the building that lined the alleyway. The limp body crumbled onto the concrete. Liam searched for witnesses before examining the damage.

            The flames had ceased, leaving the smell of burnt fabric, among other things, to fill the air. Liam nudged him with the toe of his boot and with that came a faint groan from the man below him. He was still alive. For the moment, anyway. Liam shrugged as he pulled out another cigarette. A small flame came from the tip of his thumb and inhaled before he began to walk down the alley and out to the street.


	2. Different School, Same Problems

             Zayn awoke to from his nightmare to the sound of his mother’s voice coming from behind his bedroom door.

            “Zayn, honey, you need to wake up. You’re going to be late for class.”

            He opened his eyes slowly and let out a groan as the images from his dream flashed throughout his mind. He always had these dreams that always seemed to be full of strange faced and places he had never seen before; names that weren’t familiar. Sometimes the events frightened Zayn, other times, the dreams seemed pretty normal. But every time, they couldn’t be explained.

            He sat up in bed and looked through the window. It was turning into the second week in a row where it did nothing but rain since they moved in and it showed no signs of letting up.

            “Zayn, come on now. I’ve made you a bit of breakfast.”

            “Alright, mom,” he said with minor irritation. He was going back for his third year of college and he was all but excited about it.

            He let out another sigh before he rolled out of bed, stretched until his bones and muscles felt satisfied, and then began to dig through his boxes for clothes. They had been moved in for little over a week but Zayn still had not fully unpacked. Even through the relentless nagging of his mother, he still hadn’t gotten around to it. To Zayn, unpacking was pointless. His mother had made him get up and move one too many times for him to believe they would be there for very long. It was only a matter of times before he would somehow manage to mess things up again.

            After pulling out what he thought would suffice for the first day of classes, Zayn dressed and made his way to the bathroom. He studied himself in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. He looked beyond tired and the dark circles beneath his eyes didn’t help in the slightest. The stubble on his face had gotten a bit out of hand, making him look slightly homeless. He ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to manage it but after a few tries, he gave up and trudged downstairs to the kitchen.

            Zayn sent a soft greeting to his mother and she turned to look at him. He watched as her smile faded while her eyes studied his face. She tilted her head and gave a sympathetic smile.

            “Is it the dreams again, dear?”

            Zayn nodded and leaned against the kitchen counter; folding his arms across his chest.

            “It will be better this time, Zayn. We’ll make this work, I promise.”

            “I’m pretty sure you said that last time, mom,” he snapped.

            Hurt swept across her face and, instantly, Zayn regretted his actions. Quickly, he let out a soft chuckle.

            “But hey, twenty-third time is the charm, right?”

            She softened and let out a giggle as Zayn pulled her to his side, placing a light kiss on the top of her head. After his mother patted his cheek, he turned and poured a cup of coffee before he gathered his things for classes. After checking to make sure he had everything, he zipped his backpack and slung it over his shoulder.

            “Don’t you want any breakfast?”

            “Can’t, mom. I’m going to be late,” he called over his shoulder before he closed the door behind him. Pulling his hood over his head, he ran to his car through the pouring rain.

            When he pulled onto campus, he felt instantly exhausted. It would have been Zayn’s fifth university he had transferred to and he honestly couldn’t decide whether or not he was up for another round. Before, he had begged his mother to let his take online courses but she insisted every time on letting him get the ‘normal college experience’. Zayn had given her plenty of reasons as to why it wouldn’t necessarily be considered normal but she encouraged him just the same.

            He parked in the nearest lot next to what he discovered as the administration building and hurried inside. Just as he reached the steps leading up to the building, the rain began to come harder with the wind picking up as well as the addition to thunder rolling in the distance.

           Taking the steps two at a time, he finally pushed past the door and into an unsuspecting victim in the process. In a whirlwind of elbows and flying text books, they both toppled onto the floor in a heap of wet clothes and loose papers.

          “For God’s sake!” he said which caused Zayn to start apologizing profusely.

          “I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you and the rain…,” he rambled as he began to help pick the various papers and books from the floor.

          “It’s alright. No harm done,” the boy assured, perking Zayn’s ears with his smooth accent. Zayn looked up at the boy who was smiling at him. He couldn’t have been much older than Zayn and the light gruff on his face assured that. Even with the hint of stubble on his prevalent cheekbones, he was still spritely looking with his hair styled into a careless fringe. His eyes, though, were the brightest blue Zayn had ever seen and they seemed to shine through the eerie gloom of the weather.

          It wasn’t until the boy cleared his throat when Zayn realized that he had been noticeably gawking at him. With his cheeks flushing and stomach in knots, Zayn awkwardly turned his attention to the books he held tightly in his hands.

         “Er, here are your books. Sorry, again,” he said and, without looking up, he handed the books over to the boy.

        “Oh, thanks and it’s fine. This isn’t the first time this has happened.” Zayn finally looked up at him, this time with minor confusion.

        “What? Seriously?”

         The boy chuckled, “No, of course not but I had to say something to make you feel better. You look as though someone kicked your gran or something.” Zayn shook his head and smiled.

            “Anyway, I’m Louis, um, Tomlinson. I’m a fourth year, or a senior, if you’d like,” he said with a shrug.

            “I, uh, I noticed you’re accent. You’re not from here?”

            “Nope. I hail from Mother England; Doncaster, specifically,” Louis informed with pride, “And what about you?”

            “Michigan, originally but I just transferred from Houston, Texas two weeks ago.”

            “I see. Well, welcome then. If you need anything, just ask me. Just try to refrain from knocking me down in the future, yeah?”

            Zayn gave a crooked grin and nodded, “Thanks.”

            “Sure. I never got your name, by the way.”

            “Oh, um, Zayn, Zayn Malik,” he answered.

            “Pleasure to meet you, Zayn Malik,” Louis said and stuck out his hand. Instinctively, Zayn reached out to take it but then pulled away, shoving his hands deeply inside the pockets of his jacket.

            “Um, I’ve been, uh, sick lately. I wouldn’t want to get any germs on you or anything,” he mumbled. Louis frowned for a moment but then his soft smile soon returned.

            “That’s alright. So what are you studying? I could help figure out where your classes are.”

            As soon as Zayn was about to answer, there was a loud clap of thunder that tore through the sky. The both of them jump slightly at the sound.

            “Wow, that was-hey are you okay, man?” Louis asked with concern. Zayn was now very pale and looked as though he was going to be sick. Louis took a step forward and placed a hand on his shoulder only to have Zayn jump at his touch.

            “S-stay back. Just stop,” Zayn said as he backed away. He frantically searched around the room.  Thunder cracked again and Zayn felt the palms of his hands begin to prickle and itch. Louis stepped forward once again.

            “Zayn, you don’t look-.”

            “Is there a bathroom?!” Zayn said, suddenly and with a little more urgency than he intended.  A baffled Louis pointed a thumb over his shoulder.

            “Down the hall and to the-,” he began but Zayn had already rushed past him before he could get out another word.  

            Zayn hurried down the hallway, scanning each door until he found one indicating a bathroom.

            “Anyone in here?” he called out, only waiting a moment before he turned to lock the door behind him.

            The sensation in his hands had begun to grow and develop throughout the rest of his body causing him to breathe heavily as he stood in the middle of the restroom; his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

            “Not now, come on,” he muttered to himself. He needed to do something to prevent the outburst but he was clueless. He never knew how to control it; how to stop it. He tried to delay it as much as he could, going through the lists of tips his mother had suggested throughout the years: deep breathing, mantras, happy thoughts. Though none of it never seemed to work, Zayn still made an effort.

            It was only after his last attempt at deep breathing when he felt as though he was going to explode. With agonizing pain, Zayn felt the power rush though his arms and pierce through his skin. Streaks of electricity are what followed as they scattered around the bathroom. Cracks and the shattering of light bulbs could be heard while Zayn tried desperately not to yell out. There wasn’t much else he could do but to close his eyes and wait for it to stop.

            Once he felt his body begin to regain its’ normalcy, Zayn fell to the floor from utter exhaustion. He let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand over his face before examining the damage he had done to the restroom.

            Other than the dim light that came from the window, the bathroom was now dark with glass covering the floor. Zayn was completely taken aback by how powerful this outburst had been. A few shocks here and there were all that he was used to. Nothing ever like this and he felt as though he had been hit with a truck. With another long sigh, he heaved himself off of the floor and brushed at his clothes.

            “Nice one, Zayn,” he said to himself as he took a final look about the place. He realized he had to leave quickly before anyone was able to find him in the mess he had made. With that in mind, he made haste at gathering his things and made his way to the door. Turning the lock, he slowly opened the door and checked the hallway to find that it was empty. He stepped out into the corridor and made a clean getaway.


	3. Chasing a Dragon

_Harry, look out!_

            The distant shout deep within his subconscious seemed so real that it caused Harry to be jerked from his slumber. His eyes wondered the room around him to be sure it was just a dream. To his relief, it was, as usual. Unlike normal dreams, Harry’s usually consisted of the flashbacks that tend to haunt him every night since he could remember.

            He groaned as he sat up and dug his palms into his eyes to rub out whatever was left of his visions from the night before. When the black spots cleared and his vision restored, Harry looked about the room for a second time. He found that he was in a room of which he had never seen before. His bed was a dirty, worn mattress in the middle of an empty room that had no familiarity to him and how he had gotten there was unknown to him. Harry tried to remember but the whiskey had already washed away any memory of the night before.

            “Fuck,” he muttered as he ran a hand through his hair before he stood from the makeshift bed. Harry stretched his arms over his head and let out a yawn as he walked over to the grimy windows that lined an entire wall of the room. Rain pelted the dirty glass making them more opaque than they already were. Through the fog, he could just barely see the skyline in the distance.

            He made his way over to a corner where he had piled his belongings at some point during the night. At some point in his drunkenness, he somehow managed to remove his boots and neatly fold his shirt and jacket in the process.

            With a lazy shrug, he picked up his things and dressed all while trying to ignore the headache that retaliated against nearly every motion. After shrugging on his jacket and backpack, Harry padded his pockets in search of the pack of his trusty cigarettes. When he felt the small crinkled box in his jacket pocket, he smiled proudly to himself and pulled one out and stuck it between his lips. Harry searched the large, abandoned room one last time, looking for any trace of last night before he left the place behind.

            He stepped outside and was met with the cold rain hitting his face causing a chill to raise the hairs of his skin. He pulled up the hood of his jacket before lighting his cigarette and started off down the sidewalk. It was only after a few steps when his stomach realized how empty it was and growled in desperation. He dug into the pockets of his jeans and was able to discover two crumpled dollar bills and a bit of lose change.

            “’M sorry, stomach, looks like it’s coffee again,” Harry said under his breath. He walked a little further and came upon a small shop that claimed to hold the best coffee in all of Boston. However, judging from just the outside, the only award they had was for the biggest roach problem in the city.  

            Harry flicked his finished cigarette onto the soaked pavement and pulled open the door to the shop. He was instantly hit with the most grotesque smell that what could only be described as a mixture of rotting garbage and disappointment. The floor looked like it hadn’t been mopped in years and there wasn’t a booth or seat that wasn’t being held together by duct tape.

            “This surely has to be against every health code,” mumbled Harry as he walked up to the counter, being very cautious to not touch anything in the process. He made his order while removing his hood and after receiving a small cup of what they claimed to be coffee, he turned and started in the direction of the door when he was disturbed by a sudden shout.

            “Hey! Isn’t that the asshole from the bar last night?” a man growled with a thick Bostonian accent. Harry turned to find a rather large and wide man who had a very thick neck standing from a booth in the back. He was the type of man that tended to look like he would want nothing more than to kill anything that got in his way.

            Another man stood beside him. He was slightly taller but equal in build and with a particularly terrible dragon tattoo on his right arm.

            “Yeah it is! I know because he has that same greasy mop of hair. You cheated us out of eight hundred dollars!” he claimed as he began walking toward Harry.

            “I’ll have you know that my hair is not greasy,” he said in a clever tone. It wasn’t until they approached him when he remembered a few things from last night. One, being that he had played the best game of poker he had ever played, and the second being that he had, in fact, upset quite a few large men.

            “There’s no way you could have a hand like that. It was damn near perfect!” the shorter one said.

            “Well, practice does make perfect, gentlemen,” Harry answered, taking a step back ever so slightly.

            “Bullshit! You told us you’ve never played before!” the inked man fired back. Harry sighed with irritation. He wasn’t fond of all the shouting this early in the day and his headache had yet to wear off.

            “I can assure you, the cards were true and were played with the purest intensions.”

            “Fuck your intentions! We want our money back!”

            As they shouted, more memories flickered through Harry’s mind. He did seem to remember collecting his earnings with haste as he escaped the heard of angry gorillas. After being able to get away safely, Harry had taken the money to a secret place where he knew it would stay hidden. After all, carrying around eight hundred dollars wasn’t the most intelligent thing to do; especially in South Boston.

            “I don’t have your money,” Harry said with a smirk.

            “The hell you don’t! Give us our money, you little shit!” the shorter one ordered and, from the corner of his eye, Harry saw the man with the dragon move. Being a step too slow, Harry was unable to avoid the fist that was sent into his side. He only buckled for a moment, grimacing as he tried to regain the wind that was knocked from him.

            “Maybe I didn’t make myself clear,” Harry said once he straightened himself, “I don’t have the money. It’s gone.”

            Before he could brace himself, another fist struck him. This time, it was sent to Harry’s jaw followed by a sickening metallic taste that seeped into his mouth. With another hit driven into his side, Harry buckled and dropped to the floor.

            He kept still for a moment, taking in the state of his injuries. As soon as he was able to count that exactly five ribs had been cracked and had swelling in his jaw, Harry fell victim to a heavy boot toed into his side.

            _Correction. That makes six ribs now,_ Harry thought to himself.

            “That’s hit! Hit me again,” Harry sputtered as blood dripped from his mouth. In return, he received another his to the face. This time, the hit left him with a swollen eye and a bloody nose.

            “Again!” he shouted through the blood. A boot kicked his stomach, making even more blood sputter from his mouth. Although, he was mostly feeling pain, he could also begin to feel the hit spark through his veins.

            Harry laughed as he rolled onto his back. “You can do better than that.”

            “What is with this guy?”

            “He’s a fucking freak. Quick check his bag for the cash and let’s get out of here before someone says anything.”

            With the mentioning of his bag, Harry looked up at the two and he watched the dragon man pick it up from the ground. As the heat continued to rise, the pain began to fade and Harry stood. He could feel the bones start to repair themselves and spat out the remainder of the blood from his mouth.

            “Give me my bag.” His voice was hoarse. Harry watched the men turn around, the look of shock stricken across their faces.

            “How is he standing?” the taller one said, his hand still digging through Harry’s backpack.

            “Yeah, not getting soft are you, Jimmy?”

            “Shut up,” he barked back.

            Harry was growing irritated and even more so now that his requests had gone unmet.

            He took a step forward, “I will not ask again.” He spoke through clenched teeth only to have the two men laugh. The growing fury began to boil his blood and he felt that the last straw was starting to bend.

            He took another step closer but only to be stopped by a large beefy hand. “Don’t move, you hear me?” Harry’s eyes moved slowly from the hand on his chest to the taller man with a smirk on his face. He began to chuckle.

            “What are you laughing at? Jack, this one is cracked,” he said with a furrowed brow. Harry continued his deep chuckle, further upsetting the man.

            “Shut up, you freak. Do you want me to hit you again?” Harry stopped his laughter, grew silent for a moment, and then raised the corner of his mouth in a devilish grin.

            “My turn.”

            Before the man could even flinch, Harry’s hand clamped down onto the oaf’s forearm, making the bones snap as if they were mere twigs. He then delivered two blows to the man’s jaw before giving a final blow with his foot into the man’s chest. This sent him flying backwards and through one of the shop’s front windows.

            The last remaining bystanders quickly exited the shop while Harry turned in search of the inked man. The man, along with Harry’s bag, were no longer in the shop.

            “Where is he?!” Harry bellowed to the frightened cashier behind the counter. When the worker took a second too long to answer, Harry sent his fist into the countertop, easily crushing a whole in its’ center as if it where cardboard. The worker’s eyes grew wide and then pointed a trembling finger towards the back of the shop.

            Without hesitation, Harry leapt over the newly destroyed counter and ran through to the back of the shop. He stormed through the small kitchen like a bull in a China shop, breaking and knocking over everything in his path. The back door exit was still ajar as Harry powered though it, nearly knocking the feeble door off its’ hinges.

            He rushed into the alley, his eyes darting from right to left until he saw the tail end of the man turn the corner and onto the street.

            Harry breathed a laugh. “This should be fun.” For now it was a hunt, a game for him and the man stood no chance.

            He followed him into the street, keeping a swift eye on the man as he ducked in and out of the neighboring alleys. Every other step, the man would take a look behind him only to see Harry quickly closing the gap between them.

            In his final attempt to escape, the tatted man dashed into another alley and Harry followed. He slowed his pace as he watched the man spin around hopelessly in search of an exit in a dead ended alleyway. As the realization of defeat washed over him, the dragon threw the bag onto the ground and raised his hands in utter surrender.

            “Look, man, I don’t want any trouble, okay?” The man pleaded as Harry approached him.

             Harry let out a low chuckle. “You, sir, asked for trouble the moment the thought of approaching me in that shop formed in that tiny brain of yours.”

            “Okay, alright, I got it. I don’t even want the money,” the man said with a quiver in his voice. He nudged the bag with his foot and it slid a one or two inches towards Harry.

             Harry tilted his head. “I don’t think you understand. This is not about the money. If you had listened to me in the first place, you would have known the money was not in my bag,” he said, stopping a few feet in front of the now cowering tattooed man.

            “No, no,” Harry continued, slowly, “This is about the fact that you took my things even after I asked for them back. I don’t like people touching my things. It’s very rude.”

            “B-but,” he stuttered but Harry held up his hand to silence him.

            “Now, not only did you steal my belongings, you also defiled it by dropping it on the ground and kicking it with your soiled boot.” Harry tutted and shook his head while he continued his walk. “This has made me very upset.”

           “Hey, pal, I’m sorry. Look, I can get it cleaned up for you, okay? It will look brand spanking new; fresh out of the store. How does that sound?” he said with a nervous smile. Harry paused for a moment and pretended to ponder the thought; complete with tapping a long finger against his chin.

          “Hmm, no,” he said simply. Harry enjoyed watching the last smudge of hope fade from the man’s eyes.

          “No?” The man squeaked and, at last, there were no more steps to take. He felt the cold, wet brick against his back and he thought, in that moment, he had never be more scared in his life.

            This guy was a kid compared to him. Tall and lanky with a dark brown mop for hair, he was so unassuming. His green eyes were bright enough to pierce through even the darkest of nights. Thinking back to the night before, the man remembered the eclectic tattoos that ran up his arms and the sly way he had with words. This kid was smooth, he was strong, and beyond his years. The man knew he didn’t have a chance and so did Harry.

            “Not today.” Harry’s voice was dark. His hands clamped down onto the man’s shoulders and lifted him easily from the ground, only the tips of his shoes remained on the ground. Harry then slammed the dragon into the wall he had been backed up against. He let out a cry as the wind was knocked from him. He hardly let the man take a breath before Harry’s fist pummeled into the man’s stomach. Harry let go of the man and he collapsed onto the ground, coughing and sputtering blood onto the pavement.

            Before he could sit upright, Harry sent the toe of his boot into the man’s side. He let out a cry of agony until Harry silenced him with his heel connecting to the man’s jaw. He crumpled to the ground and writhed in pain.

            He knelt down and turned the man over onto his back. Taking the dragon’s face into his hands, Harry lifted it off the ground until it was just inches from his own.

            “You, sir, are not my kind of pal.” Harry pushed the man back down to the ground and tried to ignore the figure hiding in the shadows.


	4. Just Another Nightmare

_“Do you think he’s ready?”_

_“Not even close. This one continues to grow more difficult. Getting him to cooperate is a struggle at best and there are still multiple test to conduct.”_

_The voices come from his right side. He’s laying down on a cold, steel table. It makes his skin prickle with goose bumps._

_“He’s been here longer than any of the others, I don’t understand.”_

_There’s an incessant beeping on the left. It sounds like a heart monitor. There’s a bright light from above, blinding him; preventing him to see his surroundings._

_“He will be broken, I can assure you. I will not fail.”_

_“Let’s see that you follow through. I will have a repeat of what happened last time, do you understand?”_

_There’s a pause then the clearing of a throat._

_“Yes, sir.”_

_He tries to move his arms but he finds that they are strapped to the table. The murmuring of voices continue but they are in the distance. He can no longer tell what they’re saying. He tries to turn away from the light but his head is secured as well._

_He begins to panic. He feels as if the restraints are growing tighter and tries to pull against them, his heart pounding in his chest. Latex covered hands begin to hold him down. He tries to yell but it gets caught in his throat. From the corner of his eye, he sees a syringe inch towards his arm._

_He needs to wake up._

_Wake up, Louis!_

_Wake up!_

            Louis awoke, breathing heavily. His skin was soaked with sweat and his heart raced a mile a minute. He ran a shaking hand though his matted hair and took a look around the room. Everything was as it should be. No more bright lights or beeping machines. It was just a dream and Louis breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

            After reaching to his bedside table to turn on the lamp, he rolled out of bed and padded across his dorm room to the bathroom. He flicked the switch and let his eyes adjust to the harsh lightbefore looking at himself in the mirror. He looked drained and sickly. Nearly all color had faded from his face. He turned on the faucet and let the cold water rush over his hands and then over his face.

            He dried off, took one last look in the mirror, and then shut off the light. Louis looked longingly at his bed but he knew there would be no point in trying to go back to sleep. Instead, he sat at his desk and returned to the school work he wasn’t able to finish from the night before.

            Three hours and two papers later, Louis gave a weary glance towards his alarm clock and groaned when he saw the time. He had class in the next hour and even as he looked outside, he could see early morning students dashing through the rain to their first classes.

            “Rain again, I see,” Louis said to himself. “Just like home, I suppose.” He shrugged to himself, completely trying to ignore the fact that he was talking to himself, and then stretched out all of the kinks that had developed from the endless sitting. As he stood, thunder rattled the window pane. It was becoming a familiar soundtrack; like white noise that had faded into the background. He was starting to forget the last time he had seen the sun. Of course knew that it was only a few weeks ago and that he was simply being dramatic.

             But that was Louis; overly dramatic-charismatic-could light up a room just by walking into it Louis. He prided himself on making others laugh, even if it was at his own expense. It was what he liked best, his favorite activity. Which was why he was growing weary of the constant rain. Louis didn’t dislike the rain by any means. One day or two at the most, of course, but the entirety of nearly two weeks of this business was enough to drag even the spirited Louis down.

             “Just piss off, will you? Time for a bit of sun,” said Louis as he started to change for his morning class at 8:45. After tugging off his shirt, he turned to the small closet that held most of his clothes. When he opened the door, a lone _Doncaster Rovers_ jersey hung pathetically on a hanger. Louis made a mental note to have a laundry day soon before pulling the jersey on. Finishing his outfit with his cleanest pair of skinny jeans and his favorite pair of shoes, he tucked his hair into a grey beanie and gathered his things. After tugging on his denim jacket, he slug his backpack over his shoulder and left for class.

             When he stepped outside, something seemed off and Louis was having trouble trying to put his finger one it. It wasn’t until he saw the like of umbrellas and raincoats when he realized that it wasn’t raining. At first he thought he was still dreaming and pinched the skin of the back of his hand to check. When he was certain that he was in fact awake, he looked up to see a clear sky and the promise of a sunny day. The sun was already starting to warm the drenched earth and it rose in the early morning. Louis’ smile grew wide at the thought of the warm afternoon sun.

             As Louis continued to make his way to class, he spotted a familiar face walking his way. Zayn had his hood pulled on and focused on his feet as he walked. He seemed to be in better health compared to the time Louis had seen him last, his stubble managed and he didn’t look like he was going to be sick.

             “Hey, Zayn,” Louis greeted him from a few feet away. Zayn looked up, his dark eyes holding confusion which made Louis second guess if he called him by the correct name. Then his brow smoothed and he smiled.

             “Oh, hey Louis,” said Zayn as he fiddled with the zipper of his jacket. “I like your jersey.” Louis looked down, remembering what he was wearing, and he smiled.

              “Thanks, man. Do you play?” Zayn nodded excitedly.

              “Yeah but not since high school. I haven’t been able to play much with all the moving but I try to kick around when I can.”

              “Yeah, maybe we can get a side match going? I have a couple mates who play as well. You would be up for that?”

              “I’d like that,” Zayn said with a smile that made Louis’ grow even more. There was a beat of silence and Zayn cleared his throat.

              “Um, sorry about the other day.”

              “Oh it’s okay. I was actually going to ask if you were feeling any better. You seemed, er, a bit off.”

              “Yeah, I just,” he began, bringing up his hand to run it through his hair and his eyes searched for something in the distance. “I’m better now, yeah.” Louis nodded even though he wasn’t nearly half convinced as he made Zayn believe. He couldn’t quite figure it out but there was something that made him want to get to know this kid better. He seemed so miserable which was Louis’ weakness. All he ever wanted to do was make the people around him happy and this new Zayn was not an exception.

              “So did you hear about the fraternity party going on tonight?” Zayn answered with a small nod.

              “Well are you going to go?”

               Zayn’s smile faded and he gave a shrug. “I don’t think so. I wasn’t invited.”

              “Oh piss off with that. It’s a frat party, not some posh tea hour. You don’t need an invite.” Zayn shrugged again, still unsure.

              “Come on. It’s Friday night. Plus, I’ll be there. That should be a good enough reason, yeah?” Louis nudged Zayn’s toe with his own and watched as a smile reappeared on his face.

              “I don’t know. I guess I could come for a bit.”

              “Yeah? We’ll go together then. I’ll pick you up or do you live in the dorms?”

              “Uh, no. I live with my mom. Is that okay?”

              “Sure! Here, I’ll give you my number and you can text me your address, yeah?” Louis said as he pulled out his phone. Zayn did the same and they exchanged numbers quickly, knowing that they each still had a class to attend.

             “Right, so I’ll pick you up around 10-ish?” Louis tucking his phone in his back pocket and smiled at Zayn, adjusting his bag over his shoulder.

             "I’ll see you later, Louis.” Zayn smiled. After that, they parted on their way and Louis walked with a bit more step than before.


	5. A Proposal

        Liam stood in at the end of the alley, staying near to the shadows as he watched this guy beat another man to a pulp. Normally, he wouldn’t think twice about it; bet gone wrong or just someone having a bad day. He would have simply walked on by. However, this guy in particular was taking on another man twice his size. Falling to his knees after one blow and being lifted from the ground as if he was weightless, this guy wasn’t standing a chance against this tall bloke who was nothing but limbs.

        He watched while the bulky but broken man fall to the ground as the other stood over him. He leaned in and said something but Liam was too far to hear. When he stood again, he pulled out a cigarette from his jacket pocket, lit it then picked up a backpack that had been thrown to the ground earlier by the other.

        “I know you’re over there,” Liam heard him say. The voice was deep and husky, not at all what Liam had expected. “You can come out of the shadows now.”

        “How long did you know I was there?” Liam stood out into the alley and stepped closer. “The entire time.” He turned around a looked at him, brushing his tousled hair away from his dark eyes.

        “Did you enjoy the show?” He asked through a puff of smoke. Liam watched him carefully and thought before speaking.

        “I know what you are and I’ve been looking for you.” Liam spoke slowly, choosing his words with caution.

        “And who might you be?” He stood a little taller as Liam approached him, watched every movement like a hawk.

        “My name is Liam. Payne. And you’re Harry, yeah?” Harry frowned for a moment but regained his cool features.

        “What do you want?” Liam shook his head and shrugged. “I don’t want anything. I just want to talk.” Harry was still leery of Liam, a man of which he had never laid eyes on before yet already knew his name. He was slightly shorter than him and his dark eyes never left his, making Harry slightly on edge.

        “Talk about what?” Liam shook his head again. “Not here. We need to take this inside.”

         Harry chuckled, “I don’t think so.”

        “Just humor me, Harry. I think you’ll be interested in what I have to tell you.” Harry breathed out another puff of smoke and then another before flicking away his finished cigarette. He rubbed the back of his neck, contemplating his existence before breathing out a drawn-out sigh.

        “Fine, but I can assure you, I don’t want what you’re selling.”

         Harry and Liam walked through the streets to a small pub found in a hole in a wall. It was rough and dark and perfect for the discussion Liam had in mind. He followed Harry to a table in the back, avoiding the stares of the regulars from the bar.

         Harry slumped into a chair and fiddled with his watch as Liam ordered a couple pints. When he sat them on the table, Harry immediately reached for one and began to down it before Liam could sit. After a few large gulps, Harry placed the glass back on the table and stared at Liam.

        “Feel better?” Liam said as he watched Harry wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. With a nod, Harry replied, setting the glass back onto the table. “If this is about them, I don’t want to hear about it.”

         Liam blinked a few times and fidgeted with the rim of his own glass. “You already knew what I wanted to talk about, didn’t you? Ever since the alley.” Harry shrugged.

        “Of course I did. You think you’re the first?” Silence fell between them for a moment before Liam spoke again.

        “We’re in trouble,” Liam said before taking a sip. He looked for a reaction from Harry but he remained stoic and indifferent but made a motion to speak. “What do you mean?”

         Liam cleared his throat, “They have one of us.” At this, Harry leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table top. “How long?” Harry asked as he ran a finger across his bottom lip.

        “Since he was small, I’ve gathered. They have him inside and doing loads of shit to him. It’s disgusting.” Liam watched as Harry lowered his eyes and shook his head.

        “And this is why you’re here, is it?” Liam gave a short nod. “I’ve been here for a few months now. Came in from England back in March.”

       “How did you find out about it?” Harry questioned before taking the last swig of his beer.

       “I have my ways.” Harry raised a brow in question but didn’t bother to voice any concern.

       “What about the others? Are they…”

        “They’re here. In Boston. By some happenstance, we’ve all come together.”

        “You know it’s never ‘happenstance’” Harry said, mocking Liam’s accent. “What exactly are you wanting me to do about it?”

         Liam clenched his jaw in irritation, silently growing impatient at Harry’s attitude.

        “Look, I don’t know what your deal is, and to be quite honest, I can’t find a fuck to give but right now, I’m going to need you to get your shit together.”

        “Yeah? And for what?” Harry fired back, “If you know what you say you do then you’re very much aware that this never works out. Ever.”

        “We have to try, Harry. We’ll never know if we refuse to do anything.” The sound of wood cracking erupted as Harry slammed his fist onto the table, leaving behind a prevalent dint in the wood.

        “At what cost? If you haven’t noticed, our track record has been pretty pathetic over the past century and I, for one, am not going to get myself killed over something as senseless as this.” Liam could feel the heat in the pit of his stomach but he was not about to let this stubborn ass get the best of him. Instead, Liam took in a deep breath, remembering his position before answering him.

       “You’re right, okay? People could die. I get that. But what about him, huh? He doesn’t deserve a life like that and you know it.” Harry glared at Liam for a moment before sitting back in his chair. Liam cleared his throat.

       “Once this is over, you can go back to whatever it is you do. We just need this, Harry.” Liam stared at him as Harry rubbed his hands over his face in contemplation.

       “What do we need to do?”


	6. Drinks, Fights, and Lightning

      “Are you sure this is a good idea, Zayn?” He heard his mother ask from his bedroom doorway. Zayn had counted and was sure that would have been the fiftieth time that she had asked the same question since he had told her of his plans of going to the fraternity party that evening.

      Zayn discreetly rolled his eyes as he pulled on his shoes, being sure to keep the exhaustion of his mother’s worries to a bare minimum.  He looked up at her from the bed. She was biting her lip and worry creased her eyebrows.

      “I’ll be fine, Mom, I promise,” Zayn said with a smile as he stood from the end of his bed, “I won’t be out for too long. I have some school work that I need to finish.” He heard her breathe a sigh as she fiddled with her wedding band.

      “Hey, how about if I feel like I’m getting sick, I’ll come home? Please? Besides class, I haven’t left the house since we moved in and-.”

      “Alright, alright,” she cracked, trying to hide a smile, “I just want you to be careful, sunshine. We just got here and I just….” She trailed off while brushing the nonexistent whatever from Zayn’s shoulders.

      “I know, Mom. It’ll be okay. I promise I’ll come home. Just try not to worry. I don’t like it when you do.” Zayn comforted his mother while he pulled her into a warm hug. Zayn was suddenly brought back to when he was smaller and it was his mother who was the one to give comfort. Zayn smiled at the thought and hugged his mother a little tighter before letting go. He made his way to the bathroom, checking for the last time that his hair was perfectly styled without a hair out of line.

      “Do I look okay?” Zayn held his arms out form his sides so his mother could get a thorough examination of the outfit he had picked out of the hundred combinations he had tried on before. He heard her let out a soft chuckle. “You look handsome, sunshine. Is there someone you’re trying to impress?”

      “What? Er, I mean, no, Mom. Just…no.”

      She laughed a little louder. “Okay. Whatever you say, dear.” Zayn shook his head but couldn’t help the small smirk that lined the corner of his mouth. Even if she was just assuming, Zayn did everything he could to hear his mother laugh. To him, it meant that they were safe; that she was safe and, to Zayn, that was all that ever mattered. He went back into his room to pull on his jacket when he felt his phone in his vibrate from his back pocket. With Louis’ name flashing across, Zayn quickly answered.

      “Hey there, Grace!”

      “Uh, Louis? This is Zayn,” he answered in utter confusion. He was able to hear the muffled music from his car radio along with the sounds of his laughter.

      “I know it is, you git. It’s your nickname I’ve given you, get it? Because you are quiet clumsy if you think about it…oh fuck all. It was funnier inside my head.” Zayn breathed a laugh and imagined Louis get impatient with himself while driving; eye roll and all.

      “Anyway, are you set? I’m out in your driveway, or at least I think I am. Would you like for me to come to the door? I can if-.”

      “No, no, uh, no,” Zayn stuttered uncontrollably.

      “So…that’s a no then, is it?”

      “Er, yeah. It’s cool. I’ll just come outside.” Zayn said as he checked to see if his mother was listening, which she most definitely was.

      “Well come on, then! We don’t have all day. What are you even doing? Having a pre-party wank or something?” Zayn ducked his head and Louis’ sudden vulgarity as if his mother could really hear anything from that distance.

      “Just give me a second. I’ll be there in a few,” Zayn answered in hushed tones. Louis snickered again before telling him to hurry up once more and hanging up. He turned back to his mom who had begun pulling out and folding the clothes from the boxes he still neglected to unpack. His smile was soft as he watched. She knew she didn’t have to do that but she needed to keep her hands busy as she always did when she was anxious about something.

      “Mom, my ride is here. I should get going but I’ll be back later, okay?” She let out a sigh but the smile stayed. “Alright, dear. Take care.” Zayn nodded, gave her one last embrace, and then made his way downstairs and through the door.

      “It’s about time! Any longer and we would have missed the whole damn thing,” Louis claimed over the current _Arctic Monkeys_ song that was blasting through the sound system of his souped up _Range Rover_. “I’m sorry!” Zayn shouted back. Louis winked over at him as he put the car in drive.

       They weren’t on the road for very long when Louis pulled up alongside a huge house with large, stone Greek letters set in the front yard. The entire place was in full party mode complete with bumping music, flashing lights, and people scattered everywhere. The music echoed out into the street where they stood when the two of them got out of the car.

      “This should be fun, yeah? Haven’t been to one of these in a while.” Louis nudged Zayn’s arm with his elbow and even though he could feel the nerves bubble in his stomach, Zayn answered with a weak smile. Louis, noticing that something was off with Zayn, put a hand on his shoulder.

      “What’s the matter? Haven’t you been to frat party before?” Louis’ voice was soft and earnest. Zayn shook his head and felt somewhat embarrassed. It was true; he had never been to a frat party before, or any party for that matter. It wasn’t like Zayn to be a party animal or be a part of the larger, more popular crowd. He was artistic and quiet, mainly keeping to himself and allowing himself to observe rather than participate. His constant anxiety of causing an accident wasn’t much of a confidence booster either which gave him even more reason to retreat to the background.

      “There’s, um, there’s just a lot more people than I had expected.” Zayn replied without taking his eyes away from the concrete beneath them. Louis’ frowned for a moment, biting his bottom lip as he watched Zayn look from the ground, to the house, then back to the ground. Louis tightened his grip on Zayn’s shoulder.

      “Hey, don’t worry. It’ll be fine. Just stick with me, yeah? If you end up not liking it, we’ll leave.” Zayn finally looked up at him with his brows knitted together with fret. “You would do that?” Louis winked at him, making Zayn relax as a smile grew across his face.

      “Ready?” Louis asked with liveliness and held his hand out to Zayn. He hesitated but he could feel no threatening heat. The only heat he could feel was his reddening cheeks as he took Louis’ hand, mentally praying that he didn’t notice how clammy it was.

      When they stepped inside, the music was overwhelming. The bass vibrated the crowded floor and close bodies swayed to the beat. The crowdedness of the house made it nearly impossible to navigate through. Zayn held tightly onto Louis’ hand, letting him lead the weaving journey throughout the house. Zayn found himself apologizing over and over again every time he accidently bumped into something. It was only after the hundredth time when he realized that no one really seemed to be bothered.

      Finally, they had located the kitchen. Like the rest of the house, the kitchen was packed elbow to elbow.  Zayn was just able to see the counter that was serving as a makeshift bar and the younger boy, a pledge no doubt, serving the drinks. “I’m going to try and get us some drinks,” Louis said into Zayn’s ear before letting go of his hand. Zayn was left near the corner of the kitchen and watched as Louis nudged and slid his way through the wall of people.

      After making quick conversation with the ‘bartender’, Louis was able to make his way back to Zayn along with two cups of what he assumed to be alcohol. He handed one to Zayn, watching as he took a sip and laughing when Zayn coughed and sputtered.

     “What is in this? I feel like I just swallowed sulfuric acid or something.” He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Louis threw his head back and laughed. “That’s the whole point, innit? A drink isn’t made right if you don’t feel like you’re dying.” Zayn smiled and received a firm pat on the back. As they stood in the kitchen, it seemed as though the spaces were getting smaller and Zayn was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

      Taking notice of Zayn’s uneasiness, Louis nudged his arm to get his attention. “Hey, let’s go out back. I hear they have a bon fire going. You down?” With a short nod from Zayn, Louis took up his hand again and led him through the crowded kitchen. They reached the back door, victoriously, and was welcomed by the cool night air.

     “Let’s have a sit, shall we?” Louis pointed across the way to where there were various benches and other fold-out chairs. Zayn followed Louis again and sat together on a hay bundle. There were only a few people around the fire, all of them in their own conversation.

      “So, you never told me what you were studying.” Zayn took a sip of his drink before answering. “Um, art therapy.”

      “Really? That sounds interesting. Better than Law, anyway.”

      “Law’s pretty cool, I’m sure. Why did you decide to come to the states for school?” Louis rubbed the back of his neck and then shrugged. “Long story. It was just better this way, I think. And you? All the way from Arizona, yeah?”

       Zayn looked down at his drink, to the dark liquid that swished around at the bottom of his cup. He thought about the truth as to what caused him and his mother to move to the other side of the country, or as to why they ever had to move at all. He moved his gave to the flames that flickered and danced in front of the two of them.

      “My mom’s job,” he decided to say, “she’s a nurse and her promotion made her move out here.” He wasn’t far from the truth. His mom was, indeed, a nurse. However, there was no promotion and his mom was now working for a small clinic inside the city making half of what she was making before and starting one step from the bottom. Just the thought was enough to make his stomach twist with guilt. He took a sip from his cup and prayed for a change of subject.

       As if reading his mind, Louis cleared his throat and began talking about the amount of school work he had and how badly he wanted to get back on the pitch to kick around. Zayn nodded along enthusiastically, being sure to watch Louis as he spoke. The way his eyes lit up when he talked about his interests and a funny experience he had with his other friends. It was nice to just listen and take in.

     “So who is your favor-oi! The fuck?” Louis was suddenly pushed forward, causing his drink to spill all over his trousers. Zayn turned to see a snickering boy who wore a hoodie showing that he was a part of the university’s soccer team. He stood amongst a few other people who were laughing along with him.

      “Hey, are you okay?” Zayn asked quietly to Louis, gracing his hand on Louis’ shoulder.

      “Sorry, Tomlinson, didn’t see you there.”

      “To hell, you didn’t, Colin.” Louis shook off Zayn’s hand and stood to face him. “What is your problem, huh? For fuck’s sake, just leave me alone.”

      “Or what? Are you going to send your boyfriend after me?”

      “Just ignore him, Louis,” Zayn said but his voice was nothing but a mere whisper to Louis. He know that Zayn meant well, there was no stopping Louis once he felt the heat begin to pulse through him. Before Zayn could stop him, Louis leapt over the bench and tackled Colin to the ground.

       “Louis stop!” Zayn shouted but his voice was drowned out by the sudden crash of thunder. He looked to the sky to find that it had taken an ominous turn. Large, black clouds twisted and swirled against the night sky making the stars and moon disappear. Thunder cracked and the wind grew to a blustering speed to a point where Zayn was having a difficult time keeping himself upright.

        Louis felt the rage empower his strength. Each blow carried with it every emotion that bubbled in the pit of his stomach. The heat ignited inside his chest but he didn’t feel it; he didn’t feel anything. He didn’t feel the wind whip around him or Zayn pulling on his jacket. He didn’t feel the rain pelt his skin that, paired with the wind, caused a stinging sensation. He couldn’t hear Colin’s cries for help, he couldn’t hear Zayn’s pleads to stop. All he did feel was anger and sadness and the pain he has kept to himself for so long.

         Louis reared his arm back to deliver a final blow, despite the blood on his knuckled, despite the look on Colin’s face. He didn’t care; he couldn’t find it in himself to. There was no remorse, no guilt. He started throw his fist forward but soon found that he couldn’t. A heavy hand gripped tightly onto his shoulder and, suddenly, everything stopped; the heat, the pain, the storm, everything.

        “That’s enough!” A deep voice came through loud enough to rattle Louis’ bones. It wsa after that when Louis felt weak, as if every bit of strength was stricken from him. He fell to the ground in complete darkness.


	7. They're Coming

           He stared out of the window but there was nothing to see. The day had faded into a deep darkness. The only thing he could see were the bars on the other side of the glass along with his own reflection. He should have been asleep, he knew, but the connection had been so strong that it had forced him out of a deep sleep.

            They had found each other. They were all together now.

            His bed had been long forgotten while he leaned against the wall, the side of head made contact as he softly beat his head against it. _Dun. Dun. Dun._ It created the only noise inside of his small room. There was no point of going back to sleep, he figured. He knew that it was only a matter of time before they would be coming to check on him.

            His gaze never left the window and in his stare, memories of the countless time he had tried to escape from it. All he had to do was break through the glass and he could have been free. But they learned quickly, to his demise. Then came the six inch glass and the iron bars on the other side. It was a surprise they kept the window at all. He came to a conclusion that it was just another form of torture. Showing him a place he couldn’t go.

            Behind him, he heard the door to his cell open and a shadow stretched across the floor. He knew who it was without having to turn around. She stayed in the doorway but remained silent. She was aware of what caused him to be awake at this hour, whatever that was. They were of everything.

            As she waited for answers, he smiled to himself. He could hear her shift her weight from one foot to the other. Watching and waiting. He knew what she wanted as she crossed her arms, right over left, most likely. This meant she was getting impatient, he had observed. That, among other things. She took a step into the room and behind her, were two large shadows.

            We he first arrived, this might have been a way to intimidate him. They didn’t have to try as hard for he was young and afraid but now, he had started to fight and they were growing impatient. He heard her heel click against the floor for the second time. Her throat cleared, probably out of irritation, making him smile.

            “What was it, Niall?” Her voice was flat with aggravation. She would only ask once, he knew. If he didn’t answer, there would be repercussions.

            “They’re coming,” he said. He didn’t turn to face her. Instead, Niall kept his eyes to the shadows on the floor. She had asked what he had meant but he didn’t want to answer this time. Instead, his focused returned to the window in front of him but in his mind, he had begun the countdown of ten seconds.

            Heavier footsteps sounded against the floor along with the popping of knuckles and the snickering of laughter. _Eight, seven, six_ , Niall counted, _five, four, three_. Before he could reach the end, he felt the blow of a baton crash into his side, instantly knocking the wind from his lungs. He fell to his knees after another hit while a third split is lip. Blood ran down his chin as he fell to the ground.

            “That’s enough,” she said, “bring him, now.”

            Large hand gripped his arms and pulled him to his feet. Niall spat blood onto the floor which receive a hard whip to the back of the head, causing him to cough and sputter.

            “Why won’t you learn, Mr. Horan. It would be so much easier for you.” Niall looked at her with a bloody smile. “Where’s the fun in that?” He croaked and she sneered in disgust. She looked between the two guards and gave a short nod. Turning on her heel, she began to walk as the other followed, dragging Niall along with them.


	8. The 'Not-So-Calm' After the Storm

            Zayn stood in awe as he watched the events taking place in front of him. To him, it was indescribable. At one moment, he had watched Louis attack some Colin guy that Zayn didn’t know and in the next, all around him had grown a massive wind storm. He had tried to yell for Louis, tried to get him to stop but he could no longer be heard above the chaos.

            He feared for Louis. He could no longer see him through the dirt and dust, leaving him to do nothing but shout incessantly into the wind. Somehow,     Zayn needed to help him. He didn’t feel right just watching this monstrosity happen in front of him while he stood idle. Letting go slowly of the tree that he had been holding on tightly, he took a step forward, bracing himself against the debris. He felt as though he was moving through water. Every step he took seemed to be in slow motion as if one stepped forward force him two steps back.

            As Zayn tried forward again, a strong grip held him back. He turned to see a pair of dark brown eyes glaring at him. Zayn tried to pull away but the grip only tightened.

            “What are you doing?!” Zayn shouted, “I have to help him! Let me go!”

            He didn’t reply to Zayn but only shook his head before looking above him to something going on in the distance. Zayn turned around in time to see a taller man walking, steadfast, into the storm. Large objects that had been picked up by the winds were flying all around him, coming alarmingly close the further he traveled. To Zayn’s disbelief, as the debris came close, the man would simply knock them out of the way as if they were weightless. He turned to the one holding him for some sort of explanation, to be sure that he wasn’t the only one witnessing this, but he was simply stoic. He was completely unfazed.

            It was then when everything completely stopped. The winds and the storm had ceased and the world fell quiet again. Zayn turned back around to see the dust began to settle revealing Louis crumpled on the ground with the man from before standing over him.

            When the grip of Zayn’s arm let go, he hurried over to Louis. “Are you okay?” He took Louis’ face in his hands and examined him carefully. He didn’t seemed to be hurt. There were no physical wounds that he could see. The only feature noticeable was the exhaustion that shone through Louis’ eyes. He looked weak and tired; the complete opposite of what he was just moments ago.

            “He’ll be fine.” Zayn looked up to the sound of the voice and, for the first time, he was able to get a better look at the man who had carried himself willingly into the storm. To Zayn’s surprise, he wasn’t a man at all. He was most likely around the same age as him with wild hair and stunning green eyes. He had seen them before, he was sure, but couldn’t place where.

            “Like what you see?” He said flatly when Zayn realized that he was, in fact, nearly gawking at him. Shaking his focus back to Louis, he tried to ignore the growing heat in his cheeks.

            “How’s the other one?” A second voice spoke, this time from the one who had been keeping Zayn in place during the storm. He was more built than any of the others with dark hair and even darker, determined eyes. His accent made Zayn’s ears perk but it was what he noticed that completely took him by surprised. He had a cigarette between his lips and was lighting it, not with a lighter, but with a flame that had sparked from the tip of his thumb.

            Zayn was sent into a whirlwind of confusion. Not knowing where to begin, he started by saying the first words that came to mind. “Who are you guys and what’s wrong with Louis? What did you do to him? What was that storm?” The taller one rolled his eyes while the other held up his hands in defense.

            “Calm down, mate. Wouldn’t want to get you started now.”

            “Wait, what? What do you mean? What’s wrong with Louis?!” The fact that nothing was being answered had caused Zayn to go from confused to growing frustrated in a matter of seconds. Louis leaned against him, nearly on the verge of passing out.

            “Oh Christ, Liam. Shut him up, will you? Or I will.”

            “Alright, that’s enough Harry.” Liam warned him with a glare then looked to Zayn. “Listen, I know you have questions but we need to get away from here, quickly. Do you know a place?” Looking between the both of them and then to Louis, Zayn nodded slowly.

            “Um, we can go to my house. It’s not far. Er, Louis drove and I-.” Before he could finish, Harry bent down and searched the pockets of Louis jacket.

            “Problem solved. Show me the car,” he ordered while he gripped the keys. Zayn frowned but began to stand, draping Louis’ arm over his shoulders. Liam took the other arm for support and the three of them followed Harry to the mess of cars parked in front of the house. Zayn informed Harry that it was the black _Range Rover_ that was parked behind the trees.

            “At least he has an excellent taste in cars,” Harry said mainly to himself as he got into the driver’s seat, leaving the other two to help Louis into the backseat. As Liam took the passenger’s seat, Zayn gave his address and they drove away from the wreckage. Zayn chewed on the inside of his cheek as he wondered what his mother would think and he prayed that she would be asleep. He checked his watch about twenty times before they finally pulled into his driveway.

            Zayn made sure that his mother was asleep before letting the others in the house. “just keep it down, okay? I don’t want to-“.

            “Yeah, yeah, just let us in. He’s fucking heavy,” Harry barked. Zayn looked to Louis who had regained some strength and had a bit more color to his face than before.

            “He should be back to normal soon,” Liam said as he guided Louis to the couch. Harry, on the other hand, had taken an interest in the pictures and knick-knacks that were throughout the living room. Liam studied Zayn and waited but he looked sullen; not quite confused or shocked, but merely upset about the recent events.

            “What is it, Zayn?” Liam’s voice was low and full of concern. He continued to watch as Zayn sat down beside Louis, his brows knitted together while his fingers fidgeted with the strings of his hooded jacket.

            “It’s just,” he began, quietly. “After all these years, I thought I was just a freak. I never could understand what was happening to me. I never wanted this; any of it. Everything that I put my mom through, the moving, the stress; none of this seems worth it.” Zayn stared down at his fingers as they laced through the strings.

            “What do you want to know? We don’t have much time so you must choose your questions wisely,” Liam informed. Zayn didn’t even know where to begin. He had so many things to say, so many questions, and they all seemed to pile up at the tip of his tongue.

            “I did that, didn’t I? The storm and everything. I did that.” Louis’ voice was weak but he was now sitting up from the couch, using his elbow to support him. His eyes remained fixated on the floor as he spoke. Liam’s throat cleared.

            “Did you have any idea of what you were capable of?” Louis shook his head. “Nothing like that. Never like that.” Silence fell among them, the only sound coming from the creaking floorboards created by Harry’s footsteps.

            “What did he do?” Harry spoke while picking up a framed photograph of Zayn and his mother.

            “Nothing. It’s not important,” Louis mumbled.

            “Not important?” Harry scoffed, “You nearly took out an entire block all because someone spilled your drink. Honestly, Louis.” He placed the frame back in its’ place before leaning against the wall. “Just tell us.”

            Louis bit his lip as he finally looked up from the floor. He met the stares of Liam and Harry before looking to Zayn who gave a small but encouraging smile. He breathed a heavy sigh.

            “We were both going out for the footie team our freshman year. There were only a few spots open and Colin and I were trying for the same position. It was obvious to everyone, even the coach that I had way more talent in my shoe laces that Colin could ever wish to have. I suppose he was good compared to some but I was so much better.” There was a pause as Louis ran his fingers through his hair and then over his face, trying to collect the proper words to say next.

            “But I guess that none of that matters if you don’t play for the right team, yeah?” His voice shook and Harry furrowed his brows. “What do you mean?” The question made Louis shift in his seat and swallow hard.

            “People like to talk, I guess. Not that I really cared, to be honest. Some knew that I was gay but I never thought twice about it being a problem. My football club back home all knew but as long as you won, no one gave two shits about what you did in the bedroom.

            But here, it’s a different story. One of which I will never understand. Anyway, long story somewhat short, Colin found out and told the coach, who ended up being an ignorant pig. He informed the entire team. ‘We don’t need any pillow biters on this team’ is what he told me.”

            “So what happened after?” Zayn asked.

            “I was told to leave. I couldn’t even finish the tryout. It was so humiliating because I knew I had that spot. I deserved to be on that team but you can’t argue with ignorance; you can only educate it. That coach was such a thick head. But, there were others that quit. They told me that they would never want to play for a coach like that. They have been my best mates since.”

            A strain of tension hummed beneath the silence that fell among the boys. Neither of them knowing what to say until all heads turned to the sound of Liam clearing his throat. “Well, that’s something you won’t have to worry about anymore. I hope I’m speaking for all of us, am I right?” Harry nodded his head while Zayn gave Louis a pat on his shoulder.

            “What about you, Zayn? How long have you, um, known?” Louis smiled awkwardly and Zayn shrugged. “I’m not sure. My dad died and that’s kind of when everything started. I can’t control it though. It just happens.”

            “You will be able to. The more we’re together, the stronger we become,” said Liam, valiantly.

            “Very nice, Liam. We should put that on our business cards.” Harry smiled to himself. “For fuck’s sake, Harry.” Liam fired back.

            “What?” he scoffed, “You know this isn’t going to end in rainbows and smiles. What’s the point?”

            “Keep it down. Please” Zayn tried but Louis was louder. “What does he mean?” Louis stood from the couch.

            “Exactly. You know nothing! You think this is cool? You think this is fun!?”

            “Shut it, Harry!” Liam barked but it was too late. A light flooded down the stairs followed by the sounds of hurried footsteps. When she got to the landing, her eyes flitted between the four of us. Then her face fell, as if a wave of realization washed over her. Zayn had been expecting the usual maternal interrogation. Instead, she let out a sob-like sigh and put her face in her hands.

            “Oh no.”


	9. Secrets and Flashbacks

           Zayn’s mother looked up from her hands, her eyes brimming with tears. Liam had seen her face before throughout all of the times he researched each of the boys. Her name was Trisha and, like him, she had continued to move Zayn from place to place, across the country, to keep him safe. It was a strange feeling to know more about them then they probably knew about themselves. All of it was for the better, Liam had thought to himself before, all of it was part of the plan.

            “Please don’t tell me this is all happening now.” She pleaded softly. The tears broke and trickled down her cheeks. Zayn stepped to her, wrapping her arms around her. “Mom, what are you talking about? What’s happening?” Zayn asked as he pulled away.

            “Oh, Zayn. I tried so hard…so very hard…but you’ll always find each other. You always do.” She cried into his shoulder as he led her to the couch. “You’re not making any sense, Mom. Please. Tell me what you’re talking about.” There was desperation in his voice at the sight of his mother crying. Zayn had seen his mother cry like this only once before. A memory that he chose not to dwell on.

            Silence fell again while his mother tried to compose herself through the tears. A few things were said, muffled by her sobs, saying things like ‘please don’t leave me’ and ‘you’re all I have left’.  Zayn continued to reassure her that he wasn’t going anywhere as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. He looked at the others for some sort of explanation. Harry and Louis were clueless, both answering in shrugs. But it was Liam who had refused to look at Zayn. His brows were deeply crease and his eyes darkened with thought.

            “Liam? What’s going on?” Liam traced his index finger over his lips in thought before clearing his throat. “She’s talking about us, Zayn.” He frowned. “What do you mean? She doesn’t know anything.”

            “I think she may know a little more than she’s let on.” Zayn looked to his mother. “Mom?” She looked ashamed as she dried the tears with the sleeve of her robe.

            “I knew you were special, Zayn, from the moment you were born. Always so quiet and you hardly ever cried.” She fidgeted with the hem of the couch pillow. “After your father died and the things started to, um, happen, those people started coming around the house. They were all very strange; always asking about you. They had told me that they were academic recruiters for a private school, an academy of sorts. I thought you were too young for them to begin that kind of process but you were different. In a good way, of course, sunshine. Everyone could see that. You’re big, beautiful eyes watching everything.

            Anyway, every year or so, they would come and every time, they would ask the same questions. ‘Has he had any changes?’, ‘Does his behavior seem strange to you?’, ‘Has there been any odd occurrences around the house?’. I never said anything about your, er, gifts but it was so strange because their questions never seemed to have anything to with school or academics. I didn’t see the connections at the time.”

            With the three other boys hanging onto her every word, they hadn’t noticed Liam’s face darkening with memories of his own past that he had started running from several years ago. He, too, had started the same way. The strange people in black suits bombarding his parents with questions about his behavior. Liam didn’t seem to mind them at first. He believed them to be salesmen or followers of a certain religion. He was too young to care; too busy playing with his mates in the play fields.

            It began when he turned twelve. He was able to do things that his friends couldn’t do. It started out as just a spark, scaring him at first but then becoming as natural as breathing. Ranging from small flames to helping his father light the picnic bonfire when he wasn’t looking. It was then that they starting coming. Initially, they were nice, always smiling, but then they turned mean. Even after his father had told them to not come back, they would force themselves inside.

            “Who are they?” Louis asked through the fog of reminiscence.

            “There are government sub-agency that call themselves The Cage. Their basic purpose is to gather and destroy others like us. Once they take you, you never come back.”

            “But why? Are we, like, aliens or something?” Zayn asked, ignoring the laugh that came from Harry. Trisha placed a comforting hand on her son’s shoulder. “It’s genetic, if I remember correctly. In every generation, there are only five males. They are born special with the abilities to do incredible things.”

            “There’s a bonding force,” Liam added, “that will bring us together when the time comes for us to be together so that if something were to go wrong, we would work to fix it. It’s our purpose, I suppose.”

            “You will always find each other in some way. But that’s what they wait for and then they will either destroy you or use you. They will do whatever it takes to make you more vulnerable. They did it with you; with your father.”

            “Dad? But…I thought he died of a heart attack.”

            “You were so young, dear. I didn’t want you to remember something like that.” Tears threatened to fall again as she tried to explain. “Your father, he…he died trying to protect you.”

            Liam closed his eyes again and he was back in his childhood home on that night of the fire. He could hear his mothers’ screams from the cupboard he had told to hide in when there was trouble. He had been scared as his mothers’ screams rang again. Slowly, he forced himself out of hiding and walked carefully down the stairs. Even his worst nightmare couldn’t compare to what he found at the bottom of the stairs.

            His eyes had fallen to the lifeless body of his mother, blood spilling from her head, her dead eyes staring into nothing. His father was still alive through his face had been badly beaten with blood dripping from his nose. He remembered his eyes stinging with tears while the twinging heat began to course through his veins.

            “Tell us where he is,” they demanded, “this is your final chance.” They had his father on his knees while they pointed a gun to the back of his head. “You’ll never catch him. You’ll never have my boy!” Soon after, a strange noise followed by his father’s body falling to the ground caused Liam to scream as the fire ignited from his hands.

            As the men in suits tried to approach, the flames grew, creating a wall between them and the boy. As the flames ran across the floor, Liam was able to find his way through the back door. He ran as fast as he could, just like his parents had told him.

            _“If something bad happens to us, I want you to run, Liam. Run as fast as you can and don’t look back. Find the others. No matter what, know that we love. Just run”_


	10. Overwhelmed

            Louis had been struggling to wrap his head around every word. He had never dreamed of anything like this and the fact that it was all happening to him was completely unthinkable. Before, he had never noticed anything different about him or his behavior; at least, nothing he would find abnormal. He could remember odd things happening whenever he would be upset or angry, but nothing that couldn’t be paired with coincidence.

            Though, unlike Zayn, he nor his parents had ever been visited by the people from the thing called ‘The Cage’. He supposed that maybe he was different. Maybe it was possible that they weren’t aware of him.

            “Died trying to save me? Why? Why have you been keeping this from me?” Zayn’s voice raised, causing his mother to shy away. “Zayn, you have to understand. You were too young. The less you knew, the safer you were. You have to know that.” She tried to rest a hand on his shoulder but he flinched away, completely disgusted.

            “How could I possibly know that, Mom? I have no idea what’s going on! I don’t know anything!” The lamp that sat on the end table next to Louis began to buzz and flicker. “Calm yourself, mate. This isn’t safe,” Louis said in a hushed voice.

            “No! What isn’t safe is the fact that I’ve been lied to!” Again, the lights threatened to go and the fists at Zayn’s sides began to form an odd glow. “Zayn, what she did was best. She did it for you.” Liam tried his chance at reasoning but Zayn wouldn’t budge.

            “And what do you know, huh? You come in here and make everything out to be okay, like we’re some sort of Justice League. I bet you have no idea what it’s like to lose someone. Do you even care?” Suddenly, Zayn lost all control. Sparks flew and forks of electricity sliced through the air. Everyone fell to the floor for protection. The lightbulb from the lamp burst into shards and shattered all over Louis.

            “Someone do something!” He shouted and then looked up to see Harry making his way, seemingly not taking to care about the possibility of being electrocuted. He reached out and gripped tightly onto Zayn’s shoulder, causing Zayn to grimace and fall to his knees. The outburst had stopped. All that remained was a few scorch marks and a couple shattered lightbulbs while Zayn sat, exhausted, on the ground.

            “Holy shit,” Louis breathed as he looked around the room. “I’m so sorry, Mom,” Zayn said as he began to cry. His mother rushed to his side, wrapped her arms around him, and whispered gentle words of comfort that only he could hear.

            Harry release his grip from Zayn’s shoulder and returned to his spot on the wall. Louis and Liam both stood from the floor, each other them brushing off glass and other debris. After a time had passed, Trisha had been able to calm Zayn down. He, too, stood up from the floor, helping his mother up along the way.

            “You’re not the only one, Zayn,” Liam began, “I do know what it’s like and I do care. They killed my parents when I was very young, as well. I have nothing left of them. I can hardly remember what they even look like.”

            Zayn stared at him with wide eyes for a moment then shook his head. “I’m so sorry, Liam. I didn’t mean what I said. I was just-.”

            “I know. Don’t worry about it. There are other things we do need to be worrying about though.”

            “What are you talking about, Liam?” asked Louis. Liam turned to him. “You should know, Lou. Out of all of us.” Louis frowned in confusion and shrugged.

            “Have you been having any strange dreams lately? Lucid dreams that you couldn’t explain. Maybe scenes out of a hospital?” Louis pondered for a moment before he looked at Liam with raised brows. “How did you know about that? I haven’t told anyone”

            “Because that’s something you can do. Keeping track of us through dreams is one of the things I know you can do. You’ve seen him?” Louis nodded. “Not so much seen him. More like, have been him. I don’t know if that sounds weird.”

            “His name is Niall Horan and he’s been in The Cage since he was small. He hasn’t been outside of it and he never will be if we don’t help him. Also, they could use him to get to us. I don’t know what he can do. I could hardly get into your files, let alone his.”

            “Wait, you’ve seen our files? They have files of us?” Zayn asked. Liam nodded. “They have files of all of us. Everything we do, everywhere we go; nothing goes unwritten. That is, if they can find us.”

            “So what are we supposed to do? I assume we can’t just go knocking on the door and ask for him back like a lost dog or something,” Louis said.

            “I know a way but it’s not going to be easy. As a matter of fact, it could get very dangerous.”

            “It’s a death wish,” Harry murmured.

            “Do you have to be so morbid and dismal all the time?” Louis’ irritation with Harry was growing.

            “And do you have to be so jovial all the time? You could be at your grandmother’s funeral and still have that stupid smile on your face.” Harry fired back, glaring at Louis. His green eyes seemed to glow despite the dim lighting of the room. Taking a step forward, he stood mere inches from Louis’ face. They all stood and prepared for one of them to take the first swing. Even Liam took a step forward, ready to break it up, but instead, he shook his head and turned away.

            “I don’t have time for this,” he mumbled. He headed for the door, shoulder checking Liam in the process. The slamming of the door is what came next followed by everyone turning to look at Louis. “What’d you go and do that for?” Liam demanded.

            “I was just asking. I didn’t know it was a sore subject.”

            “That’s right, you don’t know,” he said, approaching Louis. “And I suggest, until you do, you keep your mouth shut. You don’t know what mess you’re stepping in with Harry. None of us do. And now, because of you, I have to go find him again. Don’t say anything, are we clear?” Louis glared at him for a moment but then looked away, surrendering.

            “That’s enough, the both of you,” Trisha said, coming between the both of them. “Liam, you go and get Harry. I’m sure you can get him to come back. The rest of us will stay here and help gather things for you to stay the night. You boys must be tired.”

            “Mrs. Malik, I don’t-,” Liam began but the look on her face told him that there was no other option. Instead, he nodded.

            “I’m taking your car,” Liam said as he was already taking Louis’ keys up from the coffee table and making his way out of the door. “Sure,” Louis said to the already closed door. He mussed his hair and let out an exhausted sigh. He felt a hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes to see Trisha offering him a soft smile.

            “Are you doing alright, sweetheart? Louis, isn’t it? I’m Trisha.”

            Louis nodded. “I’m alright. Just tired, I’m afraid. Is that a North accent, I hear?” Trisha smiled. “I can’t believe I still have it all these years. We’ve been living in the States for so long, sometimes I forget about it. Bradford. I promise myself that I’ll take Zayn back. My boy. He’s all I have left.” Her chin quivered a bit but she took in a deep breath to calm herself.

            “I’m sure you’ll get to. Everything will be alright. You’ll see.” Louis had hoped she believed him because, to be completely honest, he didn’t believe him. He didn’t know what to expect.


	11. Early Morning Retaliations

            It was the pain he noticed first. His bones ached and his left eye was swollen shut. He slipped his tongue over the scab of his busted lip and every muscle felt beaten and sore. Almost as if he had been hit by a Mack truck. He didn’t remember being brought back to his room and he had noticed that they hadn’t even bothered putting him in his bed. The floor beneath him was cold and hard and not at all helping with the pain.

            Niall took in a deep breath, bracing himself before he rolled over onto his side. Biting back the pain, he forced himself from the floor, fighting every instinct to not scream out as he hobbled over to his bed.

            He eased onto it and carefully pulled off his shirt to examine the damage. As he expected, his body was covered in colors he had never seen achieve before. His skin was plae against the deep purples and greens that laced his body. They came together to form small, painful galaxies what swirled with crimson colored specks and the blue veins that still showed traces of whatever they had injected with him the night before.

            He couldn’t remember much of what had happened but he knew that he had fought in the way he always does; never breaking, never faltering. He was much too intelligent and much too full of spite.

            His attention drew away from his memories at the sound of his door opening. The familiar sound of heals followed as they strutted across the floor. “Good morning, Mr. Horan. Did you sleep well?” Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard and he was in no mood to deal with her.

            Niall looked up at her with the better of his two eyes to see her smiling a very wide and obnoxious. Nothing behind it was sincere and he knew better than to think that she gave a care to how he slept. She didn’t have enough soul to care. It was dark and malicious.

            He was able to read it once; her soul, or, her mind. At one point, he was able to peer into the depths of every single person in tis facility. He could see their strengths and weaknesses and then, he would use it against them. Torture them the same way they tortured him without even lifting a finger.

            But then they were able to figure it out. Everything he could do was ceased by these thin, silver hoops that were placed on their heads. Each one provided a force that could block Niall from emitting any kind of control on them.

            “You won’t be able to get into our heads anymore, Niall,” they had told him as they showed him the device.

            “You look like a bunch of assholes wearing princess tiaras,” he had said. He smiled as he remembered having to pay for that remark but it was all worth the reaction. The sound of the door opening again brought him out of his memory and he watched as a guard brought in a stool for her to sit on.

            “That’s quite a shiner you’ve got there. Does it hurt?” she asked as she shuffled through some papers that were clipped onto a file folder. He clenched his teeth to hold his tongue. “Seem as though they did quite a number on you, Mr. Horan. Tell me, what was the worst part?”

            Her eyes flickered from the paper to his direction. He didn’t answer and he knew that the game had begun again. She let out a sigh. “You can sit there and sulk all you want but sooner or later, you’re going to have to talk to me. Do you want to go through everything again? If I didn’t know any better, you seem to be rather fond of our practices.”

            “So? Nothing hurts anymore. Might as well get some sort of enjoyment out of it.” She gave a sinister chuckle. “Oh, we will find different means, believe me. We’re a creative lot.” Niall glared at her and it was at times like these when he desperately wished he had been given the power to melt people with his eyes.

            “Come, come, Niall. I’m only teasing. I’m not here to hurt you. This is just our daily sessions. Now, if you would, please give me what I asked for last night. If you cooperate, this shouldn’t take long.” She smiled again and pulled out a pen from her jacket pocket. “So, what did you mean by ‘they’re coming’? Who is coming, Mr. Horan?”

            The scratching of her pen against the paper was the only sound that filled the room as she awaited Niall’s answer. But, Niall was nowhere near the realm of cooperating. Raising an eyebrow, she looked up at him with pursed lips. She stood and removed her glasses, further revealing a very prominent scar that cut from her hairline, through her eyebrow, and stopped in the middle of her cheek.

            She placed the file onto the seat of the stool and started towards Niall who, although tried, could not move from the bed due to the tremendous pain that fiercely reminded him that it was still there.

            “Tisk, tisk, Niall. You know I just simply hate these games you play.” Her hand reached up to graze his face. He flinched away immediately but then groaned from the quick movement. Both of her hands clasped his face, bringing it back towards her. She leaned down and was only inches from his face but he refused to look at her.

            “Why won’t you look at me, Mr. Horan?”

            “I don’t feel like vomiting today.” He could feel her fingers in his hair begin to pull and she yanked his head back. He bit back a scream through tears stung his eyes.

            “Look at me and listen.” Her voice was sharp as she spoke through clenched teeth. “There is no one coming for you. You are alone in this world. Even your parents didn’t want you and your brother?”

            “Don’t.”

            “He didn’t love you. He killed himself to get away from you.” He could feel the fire begin to boil his blood.

            “I said don’t.”

            “Aren’t you ashamed of yourself? You caused so much pain, so much suffering for your family.” His eyes flicked to the silver hoop that graced the top of her head. So delicate yet so affective. If only someone were to knock it out of place. Niall smiled. “This is your final warning, Miss Caroline.” She scoffed.

            “And what are you going to do with your warning, Niall?” He gave a soft chuckle and cocked an eyebrow. “That was the wrong question to ask.”

            Realization struck but only two seconds too late. Before Caroline could back away, Niall gripper her arm and stood, no longer thinking about the pain. Gathering all the strength he could, Niall shoved her onto the ground. She hit the ground with so much force that the head band was knocked from its place. Her hands went to feel for the hoop and he watched her eyes widened at the lack of metal beneath her fingertips. Quickly, she scrambled across the floor to where it had fallen but Niall reached it first. With one step, he crushed the frail band and kicked the broken piece away from her reaching hand.

            “No!” Her voice strained against the panic as she backed herself into the corner, frantically fumbling for the button attached to the inside of her blazer. When she clicked it, the alarms sounded. There was only a matter of time before Niall would be struck down and dragged away for his behavior.

            _I don’t need a lot of time_ , he thought to himself, _just enough._

            “Do you like pain, Miss Caroline?” Niall’s voice rose above the wailing sirens.

            “No, Niall! Please don’t! You’ll regret it!” Niall smiled.

            “It’ll be worth it.” Niall closed his eyes and allowed his thoughts to devour Rose. Her screams filled the room and he opened his eyes to the woman writhing one the floor. To an onlooker, they would see nothing but a crazed woman having some sort of fit as she screamed and cried out in agony. But to Caroline, she could feel the pain of a hundred wasps and their stingers swarming around her. Nothing would be able to convince her otherwise because, to her, every bit of it was real.

            “Stop it, Niall! Please! Make it stop!” Her pleads were nearly drowned out by the alarms. It could have been worse; he could have been worse. He could make her rip out her own eyeballs if he wanted. But this was enough.

            The door behind him opened but Niall remained fixated on the suffering Caroline. It was the last thing he saw before a club came crashing against the back of his head.


	12. Finding Harry

            “God dammit, Harry,” Liam mumbled to himself as the early morning light started to shine through the car windows. It was nearly seven o’clock in the morning and Liam had been searching everywhere with absolutely no sign of Curly. With his lack of sleep and overpowering frustration, Liam’s head began to pound.

            In the back of his mind, he had somewhat known that this all was going to happen. All of the arguing and the secrets being brought to the surface. It was amazing that only one of them had walked out. All in all, Liam figured that it had all gone better than he planned.

            He rolled the window down to let the cool air come into the car. It was everything he could do to keep him awake. He had been going on three days of not sleeping and the hum of the car with the addition of the warm sun coming through the tinted windows wasn’t at all helping his case.

            Liam cursed Harry’s name a few more times while pulling onto yet another busy street. He pulled out his phone from the middle console. He had lost track of the amount of times he had called Harry but the fact that he could now recite his voicemail was something he wasn’t proud of.

            As he pressed the call button and focused back on the road in front of him, his eyes caught the glimpse of a tall figure with a familiar mob of unruly curls trudging along the sidewalk. Quickly, Liam pulled over to a curb and threw the car in park before getting out and running over to the opposite side of the road, ignoring the blaring of a few car horns.

            Harry turned towards the commotion but then rolled his eyes when he saw Liam running towards from the middle of the road. He turned back around and continued to walk down the sidewalk.

            “Harry!” He heard Liam call but did nothing to show that he noticed. “Harry, come on,” Liam said when he caught up to him. “What’s your problem?”

            “Fuck off, Liam.” Harry kept his eyes to the pavement, fumbling for something in his pocket. Finally, he was able to pull out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. “You know you should really quit those. They’re bad for your health.” Harry answered with a look that told him he wasn’t in the mood for amusements.

            “Listen, Louis didn’t mean what he said. He doesn’t know anything. None of us do, really. You just need to be patient with us.” He watched as Harry took in a deep drag, the smoke exiting in a cloud as he exhaled.

            “It’s all just best if you end all this right now, Liam, before it’s too late.” Harry’s voice was low while his eyes stayed to the ground. “Too late for what, Harry? What is it that you’re afraid of? The more we know, the better we’ll be.”

            “You’re wrong, Liam! The more you know, the more vulnerable you’ll become. You might think you’re in the right with that you’re doing, all this self-righteousness and the want to save people but you’re wrong! We won’t win in the end, we never do. Don’t you know that? None of you are ready for this and I can’t watch you all fail. I can’t do it again and that…,” he took in a shaken breath, “that is what I’m afraid of. History will repeat itself and I will watch everyone fall.”

            “Harry, I-.” But Liam didn’t know what to say. It had probably been the most Harry had ever said to him within the short time he had known him. Never had he seen him show that much emotion to something he had claimed that he wanted to want nothing to do with. Harry shook his head and flicked away his cigarette. “It’s alright, Liam. You don’t have to say anything but do tell, how much do you know about me?”

            “I, um,” Liam stammered. He thought about the research he had done, taking careful watch to the four of the other boys and paying particularly close attention to their locations and behavior. Though the other’s seemed to be easy to track, it was always Harry who never seemed to give him new information and the information that was given was often times vague. “There wasn’t much. I’ve tried to get into your file before but there was never anything new. Mainly generic information, as if it were a cover.”

            A smirk curled across Harry’s lips and a soft chuckle followed. “I guess you’re not as good as you thought, huh?” He ran a hand through his hair and it was the first time Liam really got a good look at Harry. Behind his unapproachable behavior, he looked exhausted but his eyes were alive with the brightest green he had ever seen.

            Apart from that, there were other things that seemed odd to Liam. He didn’t speak like everyone else. He spoke slowly and carefully, choosing every word thoughtfully so to be sure his point was received. Other things, like the clothes he wore and the ruck sack he carried, seemed to be from another era. Every article of clothing had seen better days.

            “You know, I’m really not used to everyone gawking at me. It’s quite strange and slightly uncomfortable.” When Liam realized what Harry was saying, he shook his head and smiled.

            “Sorry. Got lost in thought there.”

            “Sure,” Harry replied but returned the smile.

            “Let’s get back to Zayn’s house. I’m sure Trisha is worried but first, I’m going to get my things from the motel room I’ve been staying in; probably get cleaned up and change. Where’s your stuff?” Liam began to head back to the car but stopped when he noticed that Harry wasn’t following him.

            “This is all I’ve got.” Harry shifted his weight and motioned to the bag hanging from his shoulder. He seemed almost embarrassed. “You don’t have anything else? Those are all the clothes you have?” Harry gave a small nod.

            “Well, we’re going to have to fix that then.”

            “What? Why? What’s wrong with my clothes?” Harry began following Liam as he started again towards the car. Liam chuckled. “Just come on, Harry.”


	13. A Problem in Room 317

            Zayn felt exhausted when he woke up the next morning. His mother had forced Louis to stay the night, not that he minded, but they were up for most of the night. They talked about everything that had happened and their minds were racing with excitement but it wasn’t until they both had fallen asleep in mid-sentence when they truly realized that they were beyond tired.

            The both of them groggily stumbled around Zayn’s bedroom, searching for their things while Trisha insisted that they have some breakfast. “What is it with moms and breakfast?” Zayn rolled his eyes while pulling on his shirt. Louis chuckled.

            “Hey, what’s wrong with a home cooked meal? Better than the shit they serve in the commons, anyway. Stop being so ungrateful.” Louis swatted Zayn’s shoulder as they made their way down the stairs. They noticed that neither Liam nor Harry were back while walking to the kitchen.

            “My car better be in one piece when they get back. I don’t even want to see a smudge on the window.” Zayn chuckled and handed Louis a plate. “You’re ridiculous, Lou.”

            “I’m serious! Not a smudge, I swear-.”

            “You better not, Louis.” Trisha warned from the oven. “Not in this house.” Although her tone was sincere, when she turned around, a warm smile spread across her face.

            “I would never, Mrs. Malik, and I am quite offended that you would ever think that I would behave so horribly.”

            “Cut it out, Louis,” said Zayn with a laugh. “Hurry up and eat something so you get be quiet for a while.”

            The two of them continued their banter, complete with Louis reciting nearly half of _Hamlet’s_ soliloquy in which he claimed to be part of his homework. “The last time I checked, you were studying law?”

            “Electives, mate. Keep up.”

            Zayn just shook his head and mumbled something about how it was way too early in the morning for this kind of activity. After they helped Trisha clean the kitchen, Zayn gathered his things for his classes and made his way to his car with Louis tagging along at his side.

            “Sorry that it’s no _Range Rover_ but it does get me from point A to point B fairly well,” Zayn said to Louis over the top of the car. Louis shrugged, “No worries. I would to have killed to have this instead of what I had before.”

                “And what was that?” He asked once they were in the car. Louis cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his next. “Um, a bike? And if I couldn’t use that, I had to walk.”

            “Ah, no way! That’s crazy. I’m sorry, bro.”

            “Yeah but it was worth the suffering, obviously. It was a 21st birthday gift. Woke up with a text message saying that there was something in the parking lot and bam! My brand new baby.”

            “Man, you’re super lucky. I can’t even imagine having something like that. What do your parents do?” But soon after he spoke, Zayn ducked, thinking that he had gone too far in his questioning. “Sorry. That was too invasive. You don’t have to answer.”

            “What? No, it’s okay. Um, they work for some corporate company with government ties. They were always busy and hardly ever home. Never really talked about it and I stopped asking a long time ago. When I did, all they said was that I would know when I was ready and that I needn’t worry about it.” He ended with a shrug but his fingers traced meaningless swirls on his knee. Zayn sensed the changing of Louis’ mood and silently cursed himself for bringing up what seemed to be a sore subject.

            He was glad to see the campus coming into view and silently breathed a sigh of relief. “It’s going to weird going to class with all of this other stuff going on, don’t you think?” Zayn turned to Louis just to see him nod though his features had grown melancholy.

            “Hey, are you okay, Lou?” He asked as they got out of the car.

            “Yeah, I’m alright. I’ll see you after class, yeah?”

            “Sounds good,” Zayn replied but Louis and already turned towards his dorm building. It wasn’t until that moment when Zayn took time to realize that they honestly had no knowledge of each other’s lives and he cursed himself for being so forward. He made a promise to himself that he would apologize to Louis as soon as his class was finished.

            He adjusted his bag over his should and began to walk to his first class of the day. He found himself tugging his jacket tighter around him as the wind began to pick up. By the time he had reached the art building, the temperature had dropped and the wind swept through in gusts.

            As per usual, Zayn had shown up exceptionally early. The lights were still off and the classroom was empty. Zayn let himself in and took a work bench closer to the back. He pulled out his iPod and earbuds to listen to music while he waited. His eyes wondered around the room to the various artwork that lined the wall.

            A few minutes later, the other students began to file in, taking their seat here and there while finding friends. Others appeared to be walking zombies, clearly opposed to having such an early class. Zayn kept to himself, listening to his music and doodling in his sketchbook, while he remained alone in the back row. He had been so enveloped in his sketch that he didn’t noticed the weather outside. A few students had moved from their seats to look through the window.

            It wasn’t until Zayn put his pen down to stretch when he noticed how the sky had grown dark. The clouds had begun to move at an alarming pace. While the students continued to stare, Zayn’s heartbeat raced as he dug through his bag for his phone. Finally, his fingers gripped the slim frame and withdrew the phone. He raced to send a text message but it was hard to control his shaking thumbs. After a few curses and typos, he was eventually able to send a text to Louis.

            | Hey, are you okay? |

            He turned back to the window; his knees bouncing in anticipation. As if timing couldn’t be any worse, the professor walked into the classroom a moment later. After excusing his tardiness, he took attendance and began to discuss the lesson for the day. Zayn’s attention struggled to keep itself towards the professor as it kept looming between the window and the dark screen of his phone.

            The sky had turned a sickly green and the trees stood unnaturally still. Suddenly, an earth shattering crash came so strong that it could be felt beneath his feet.

            “Hey bro, you okay?” Someone tugged on Zayn’s sleeve and he hadn’t noticed he had been standing until he heard the professor clear his throat.

            “Mister, uh, Malik? Is there a problem?” Zayn looked to the professor who had crossed his arms and awaited Zayn’s reply.

            “Uh, I-um,” Zayn stammered as he glanced around the room. Each student giving him the same look of confusion. “I have to go. I’m sorry.” Without further explanation, Zayn rushed to gather his things and fled the classroom.

            His feet sprinted down the stairs and he burst through the door just as the rain began to pour. The air was thick with humidity and Zayn found it hard to breathe as he ran across campus. While running, he managed to get out his phone and call the only people who could possibly help. After a few rings, he finally heard a voice answer.

            “Zayn?”

            “Liam! You have to come quick! Something is wrong with Louis.” Zayn shouted into the phone.

            “What is it? What happened?”

            “I don’t know. You just-.” He was cut off by another bout of thunder. Zayn looked up and saw the clouds rolling in and spinning rapidly.

            “We’re coming.”

            Zayn thought about what he was going to do once he found Louis. He didn’t even know his dorm room number. He yanked open the door of the dorm building and looked for the first person he could find that could tell him where he could find Louis.

            He came upon a common room where there was a girl lying on a couch, her nose buried deep in a book.

            “Hey, can you tell me where Louis is?!” His voice sounding more urgent than what he intended that she dropped the book and nearly fell off the couch.

            “What? Who?” Her hand pressed against her heaving chest.

            “Louis? Louis Tomlinson? Can you please tell me where he is?”

            “He’s on the third floor. 317, I think.” He thanked her before turning to find the stairs. He took them as many at a time as he could, being careful not to trip. Finally, he reached the third floor and his eyes started scanning each door.

            When he reached the correct one, the golden numbers 317 reflecting in the dim hallway light, he took no hesitation in opening the door. Zayn found Louis standing in the middle of his room. He did not react to the door hitting the wall. He didn’t react to Zayn calling his name. He just stood there, looking out of the window.

            “Louis! What are you doing?” Zayn placed a hand on Louis’ shoulder but he didn’t move. “Louis?” There was sudden shuffling coming from the hallway and he turned to see Liam and Harry burst through the door.

            “What is it? What is the matter?” Zayn looked to Liam and then back to Louis.

            “I don’t know. I found him like this. I can’t get him out of it.”

            “Move over,” Harry said before Liam could do anything. After practically shoving Zayn out of the way, Harry stood in front of the unconscious Louis with furrowed brows. He chewed on his lip in concentration while raising his hands to the sides of Louis’ face, his thumbs brushing across his temples.

            He could feel Louis’ consciousness beneath his fingertips. He had pushed himself too far and there was no way he was strong enough to pull himself out on his own. He was lost inside his own mind, his power growing too strong for his control.

            _Louis, I need you to wake up._ Harry spoke out to him in an attempt to bring him out of the darkness. He had seen this happen before. It was too much too fast. After, they had either become too scared to use their powers again and that was if they were able to pull themselves out.

            _Come back, Louis._

            Little by little, Harry could feel Louis begin to regain his own consciousness. He was coming back to the surface and when he broke the barrier, he took in a gasp of air as if he had been submerged to the very last second. When Harry opened his eyes, Louis was staring back at me. As he removed his hands from Louis’ face, he took his stability with him. Louis stumbled backwards and Harry quickly gripped his shoulder to prevent him from falling.

            “What’s going on?” He breathed heavily; his eyes flitted around the room as he clutched his chest. Harry’s hand remained on his shoulder.

            “We’d like to ask you the same question, Lou,” Liam said, “What did you think you were doing?”

            “What do you mean? I haven’t done anything.” He backed away shaking his head.

            “Louis, I came into your room and you weren’t moving. You were just standing there with your eyes rolled to the back of your head. You wouldn’t wake up.” Zayn spoke with his eyes to the floor as if he feared he had done something wrong. Louis blinked a few times and looked at the boys before lowering his head.

            “I just-well, I was just seeing what I could do. There was no harm in it. I guess I just…slipped?”

            He heard Liam let out a sigh and disappointment filled his eyes. He felt Harry’s grip tighten on his shoulder and Louis looked over to him.

            “Louis, listen to me. I get it, okay? I really do. You get caught up in it all and shit happens. But you have to realize that we’re all in a very delicate situation.” Even despite the fact that Harry was annoyed with Louis, he chose his words and tone carefully as he spoke. “You just can’t do things like that. You could have hurt someone. You could have hurt yourself.”

            “Just shut it, Harry,” Louis snapped. He jerked his shoulder out of Harry’s grip.

            “What’s your problem?”

            “Are you kidding? This entire time, all you’ve done is sulk about and be a complete ass to everyone. You expect me to believe you actually care about me? Or anyone for that matter?” Louis’ fists clenched at his sides.

            “I’m just trying to talk to you!” Harry roared, becoming impatient with Louis’ attitude.

            “He’s just helping you, Louis,” a timid Zayn spoke up.

            “I don’t need his help!”

            “Louis, stop this right now. We don’t have time for this.” Liam stood in between the two of them. Louis glared at Liam. He didn’t need this. He didn’t need someone treating him like a child. This was something he didn’t sign up for and he felt that he had had enough.

            “This is complete shit.” Louis said, finally. He then walked to the door, being sure to check his shoulder into Harry’s in the process. Soon after, the door slammed shut, making the others jump. Harry turned to look at Zayn whose brows were pressed together with concern about the wellbeing of his friend. Liam, on the other hand, clenched his jaw and looked to Harry.

            “Well? Is anyone going to go after him?”

            “I do hope you’re not expecting me to. Do you honestly think that’s a good idea?”

            “I’ll go.” Zayn began to make his way towards the door until Liam reached for his arm. “I think you better stay here, mate. Who knows what could happen. I’ll go and find him, yeah? You two just wait a few before following me. I’ll call you if anything turns.” Zayn nodded.

            “Well, you better hurry before he causes a hurricane or something.” Harry ran his fingers through his hair; tugging at the ends before letting his hand drop back to his side. A quick nod from Liam was given before he left the room in search for Louis.

            At the close of the door, Harry let out a heavy sigh as he walked about the room.

            “I’m sure he didn’t mean what he said, Haz.” Zayn’s voice was quiet, making sure not to press the wrong buttons of Harry’s patience. Harry shook his head and shrugged.

            “It doesn’t matter anymore. I’m not dwelling on it.” Silence filled the room for a moment. Harry shuffled through the things that sat on Louis’ desk.

            “I was so scared when I found him. I’ve never seen anything like that before. I’ve never…” Zayn trailed off as he thought about his own experiences.

            “Good,” Harry said, “you should never do something like that to yourself. It isn’t safe.” His hands rummaged around the desk, particularly keeping an eye out for a few good pens. If Harry’s need for a few good-writing pens was a weakness he had and was not proud of. After testing a few, he had come up with a couple that he shamelessly shoved into his jacket pocket.

            “What do you mean? If we have the capability of doing it, why shouldn’t we?”

            Harry looked up from the desk. “Because what we have, as ‘cool’ as it may be, it can grow to extreme heights if not used with caution. It’s not to be used lightly and can consume you until you’ve lost all control.”

            Zayn used his fingers to tug at his lip while he processed the information. Despite the invitee, Harry liked Zayn. He was soft spoken and artistic; a thinker. He was a contrast to the other two. Liam, being the leader on a self-righteous path but, although slightly overbearing, he did mean well. As for Louis, his need for being heard and to prove that he was anything but incapable was something that Harry found nauseating though he couldn’t find it in him to completely hate him. He thought it was maybe something about Louis’ charisma. Whatever it was, it prevented Harry from wanting to punch him in the face and instead, admire Louis for who he was.

            “Well, I know that I’m not strong enough to be able to do that.” Zayn’s voice brought Harry away from his thoughts. He smiled.

            “You’re a lot stronger than you think, Zayn. Just keep that in mind, okay? It could be of use someday.”

            Zayn’s eyes brightened and a smile grew along his lips. “You know, I don’t think you’re as dark and broody as you want people to believe. I like talking to you. It’s, um, it’s nice.” Harry chuckled.

            “Well, I must be having an off day then. Come on, Liam hasn’t called so we should probably get going.”

            Zayn laughed along and followed until something about Harry caught his eye.

            “Did you-did you get new clothes, Harry?” Harry let out an exaggerated groan.

            “What was wrong with my clothes?” He opened the door and they walked out into the hallway, Zayn still snickering as he locked the door.

            “Nothing. I like the new clothes. You look a lot less…homeless.”

            “I am just overwhelmed by compliments, Zayn,” Harry said, flatly. He then told of how, after continuous begging and promised drinks, Harry had allowed Liam to take him to a small thrift shop to pick out some new clothes.

            “There’s nothing wrong with my clothes,” Harry had informed to Liam countless times as they walked around the shop.

            “Harry, every bit of fabric you have on is falling apart. There are holes in everything.”

            “The holes give them character!” Harry claimed. Liam had ignored him and continued to throw different articles of clothing at him to try on. After they were both in agreement with everything, Harry ended up with an entire new wardrobe, complete with a new pair of Chelsea boots and a new jacket. 

            Zayn was still laughing as they walked down the hallway. That was, until Harry elbowed him the shoulder. Zayn hissed and rubbed the sore spot.

            “But thanks, though, for what you said about me.” Zayn spoke as he watched their feet stride along the carpet. “I guess it’s just easier to believe it if I hear it. It’s one thing to hear it from my mom but it’s another to hear it from someone like you.”

            “And what’s that supposed to mean?” Harry watched as Zayn shrugged and pretended not to notice the reddening of his cheeks.


	14. The Torment Continues

           Niall had grown to hate the color white. Everything was white; white walls, white floors, white sheets, white clothes. It was nearly intolerable. He needed color, he needed vibrancy. The lack of creativity was depressing and probably their goal. Strip one of everything until there’s nothing left.

            His head rested against the glass of the window. The temperature made it cool to the touch which relieved some of the pain from the bruised that covered nearly the entire right side of his face. It had been a few days since the attack against Miss Caroline and his repercussions were healing at a slow rate.

            Niall’s breathing was heavy and his eyes hooded with fatigue. The exhaustion had left his weak. He hadn’t slept since the attack for fear of what they would do to him. He kept himself on guard. What he had done should have kept him in the laboratory indefinitely. However, after he had been knocked out by the guards, he woke up in the same spot. Nothing had been done to him. Everything was intact, for the most part. It made him paranoid. This wasn’t like them.

            He was nearing the verge of falling asleep against the wall until the sound of his door jerked him awake. He blinked away the fog as the sound of heels filled his ears. Niall turned to the sound and smiled. She met my gaze and stopped in the middle of the room, keeping a safe distance. Caroline looked behind her to the guard who quickly approached Niall and cuffed his hands behind his back.

            “Oh, I love it when you play dirty, Miss Caroline.” He winked. Although she was good at hiding it, something in her had changed. Her normal, regal confidence was slightly broken and every move she made was with caution. Although she kept her chin high and stood with determination, it was clear that she now feared him.

            “Are you tired, Mr. Horan?” Her voice quivered ever so slightly. Niall cocked his head to the side.

            “I was going to ask you the same thing. How are you dealing with those nightmares? Buzz, buzz.” Niall chuckled deep within his chest. She smiled, slightly.

            “You’re very proud of yourself, aren’t you?”

            “Of course I am.” He took a step forward and, even though his hands were cuffed and the guard gripped his shoulder, Caroline took a step back and placed her hand inside her blazer where the emergency button rested.

            “Do you see, then? It doesn’t matter how tall you stand or what you say to me. You can tell me whatever you want and beat me to a pulp but that still doesn’t erase the fact that you’re scared. You can try to hide it but it won’t work.”

            “And why is that, Mr. Horan?” This time, she was able to keep her voice leveled.

            “Because it’s in your eyes. I don’t need to get inside your head to see it. It’s your eyes that give you away. You might be able to fool yourself but you can’t fool me.” He was able to take another step forward and didn’t flinch as the guard dug his fingers into his shoulders.

            “And in the back of your mind, when you’re alone in the dark and the room is quiet, the fear starts to creep in. It slithers and slides into your consciousness. The memory of ten thousand wasps. You can’t tell if it’s all in your head. If you scream, you’ve lost. If you cry, you’ve lost.”

            Caroline’s chin quivered and her eyes darted around the room.

            “Why wasps, Miss Caroline?”

            “That’s enough,” she admonished.

            “You were so young. Do you remember how long it took? Your bother just stood there and watched.”

            “I said that’s enough, Mr. Horan.” Her voice grew stern.

            “You’re mother cried. She was afraid that her daughter would be ugly forever; face swollen and pock ridden. You could hardly stand it. You wished every breath was your last in that hospital.”

            “Stop!” The tears broke and Niall’s face was met with the back of her hand.

            He clicked his tongue when he faced her again. Her cheeks were wet but she quickly wiped them a tissue she had in her pocket. She then straightened and regained her composure. Tucking in a few loose strands of hair behind her ear and being sure that the silver halo was secure, she cleared her throat and smiled.

            “You do have a way with words, Mr. Horan”

            “You’ll find, Miss Caroline, that my words can be just as frightening as the nightmares I create in your head.”

            “You’re growing stronger,” she said, “That means the others are close.”

            “They’re grow strong with every passing day. You won’t stand a chance.”

            Caroline laughed. “You’ll fail. Just like the other times before.”

            “This time will be different.” His voice was low and his glare was dark.

            “I highly doubt it. Besides, we have our ways, Mr. Horan, I can assure you.”

            “And so do we.”


	15. Keep It Together

            “Go away, Liam!” Louis called over his shoulder. He could hear the heavy footsteps behind him, stomping through the puddles to keep up with him as Louis stormed throughout campus.

            “Just leave me alone, for God’s sake!”

            “Come on, Lou. Just stop this!” Liam retorted. Louis chose to ignore him and tried to quicken his pace even though his shoes were sopping wet, making it hard to even walk properly, let alone run.

            “Louis, you know I could stop you myself if I wanted.” Liam sounded a little more threatening this time. “Don’t make me do that.”

            Louis let out a groan and finally stopped. They were standing in between two dorm buildings on the opposite side of campus. Every sound that was made echoed off the walls. Thankfully for them, campus was nearly empty due to the weather and because it was nearing the end of the day. Everyone seemed to have given up trying to endure the rain. Louis, however, was starting to grow quite fond of it.

            Liam’s boots splashed through the puddles as he approached Louis. “God, Liam, just leave me alone, okay? I don’t need your bloody sympathy,” Louis said without turning around.

            “Who said I was giving you sympathy? I’m just here to make sure you don’t do anything stupid.” Liam came up from behind and stood so that he was in front Louis.

            “Oh, of course! Can’t let that happen, can we? Someone should always be watching Louis because he might do something stupid!” He raised his arms in exasperation, his face reddening with anger. His voice ricocheted against the buildings.

            “Louis, man, calm down,” Liam hushed and reached a hand out.

            “No! I can’t go through this. Not here! Being told where to go and how to act. I did not move across the ocean just to be put through that again.” His voice lowered as he spoke and he lowered his head as if in shame. Liam step toward him.

            “What is it, Lou? What’s going on?” He kept his voice soft as he could without being drowned out by the pouring rain. Louis shook his head.

            “You wouldn’t understand. I’m just a pathetic sob story.”

            “Try me, Louis.”

            Louis chewed on his bottom lip and studied Liam, contemplating the thought before letting out a shaken sigh and combed his fingers through his soaked hair.

            “It’s just…I was never able to do much growing up. My parents always kept me sheltered. My younger sisters, they were allowed to do so much more. I couldn’t understand and when I asked, my parents just told me that it was for the better. I just wanted to be normal.” Tears stung his eyes and had to look away for fear that Liam would see.

            “Now that I think about it, it’s almost like they knew something was off. Especially now, with everything happening.”

            “Do you think they do?” Louis looked up to see that Zayn, along with Harry, had caught up with them. He shook his head.

            “I doubt it. They can’t even find to call me.”

            “Listen, Lou, we’ve all been through shit. Some more than others. There will come a time when you will do something that you can be proud of, I promise you that. But right now, we have to be careful. All of us.” Liam turned so that he could face the other two as well. “And we all bloody well start getting along.”

            “Yeah, good luck with that one,” Louis said, jutting his head towards Harry.

            “Hey, I just saved your ass!”

            “Yeah? And what do I owe you now?”

            Harry shoved past Liam, “You’re really asking for it, Louis!”

            Louis stepped forward and was about to fire back until Zayn came in between the both of them and grabbed Louis’ shoulders and shoved him against the wall. Louis tried to push back but Zayn pressed his arm into Louis’ chest, keeping him restrained.

            “Get off me, Zayn!”

            “Knock it off, Lou,” Zayn replied.

            “That’s enough!” Liam’s voice bellowed. Silence then fell between all of them. Zayn’s eyes burned into Louis until he stopped struggling. After, Louis gave a nob and Zayn removed his arm but remained close for reassurance.

            “I’m sick of this. You lot are fighting like a couple of bloody school girls. It’s exhausting, honestly.” Liam said. He screwed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose as he mumbled something to himself.

            “Could you at least let up on the rain, please?” Harry asked.

            “I could but I don’t know how, I’m afraid.” He admitted with a shrug.

            “Of course you can,” Liam said, taking a step towards Louis. “You kind of have to center yourself.”

            “This isn’t a yoga class, Liam.” Harry said while kicking water from a puddle.

            “Quiet, Harold,” Louis ordered and then turned his attention back to Liam. “Center myself?”

            “Yes. Calm yourself. Do you feel that heat in your chest?” Louis took in a deep breath in nodded. He could feel the burning sensation deep inside him. It didn’t hurt. If anything, it felt like a battery and that the energy he had could last for days.

            “Now, turn it off,” Liam said. “Take a deep breath and let it fade away.”

            “It can’t be that easy, can it?” Louis asked. When Liam didn’t answer, Louis complied. He closed his eyes and inhaled again, this time with intent. He let his lungs reach their full capacity before allowing himself to exhale. When he did, the energy flushed away and the heat dissipated. Louis then opened his eyes to find that the rain had stopped and the sky was becoming clear again. He couldn’t help but smile to himself. Liam cleared his throat.

“Each of you listen. We have got to come together. Niall is depending on us.”

            “And how are we supposed to do that exactly?” asked Zayn, pulling off his hood. “You said you had a way. What is it?” Liam and Harry exchanged a glance.

            “It’s not something we can discuss here. We’ll have to meet later. Harry knows a place so go get yourselves cleaned up and wait for my call.” Liam’s voice was low, as if he feared there would be someone listening in to the conversation.

            After the four of them agreed, Liam and Harry had left, leaving Louis and Zayn to walk back to the dorm building.

            “Hey I’m sorry, Lou, for earlier. I mean, I just hated you two yelling at each other. It’s not right.” He rubbed the back of his neck and kept his eyes on the sidewalk.

            “Don’t apologize, Zayn. If anything, I deserved it. I was a complete shit.” There was silence between the two, the only sound being the splashing of their shoes as they walked across the sodden campus.

            “What do you think they’re going to tell us?”

            Louis shrugged. “I don’t know, to be honest. I’m scared.”

            “You’re scared?”

            “Well yeah. These seem to be genuinely terrible people and who knows what might happen. But if you tell the others, I swear I’ll deny everything.” Louis nudged Zayn’s shoulder with his and Zayn chuckled.

            “I won’t say anything. I’m scared, too.”


	16. The History Lesson

            “Where are you taking us, Harry?” Liam asked, climbing the stairs behind Harry. He had lead him to a very questionable, very abandoned apartment building located it what was probably the grimiest part of town. He was beginning to regret his decision in volunteering Harry in the finding of a place where the boys could safely meet without the fear of being overheard.

            “Someplace safe,” Harry reassured over his shoulder. The continued to ascend the stairs while Liam sent a text to Zayn with the address of the building.

            “I’m really concerned about you definition of safe, Styles.” The both of them stop at the fourth floor landing and Liam followed as Harry lead him down a hallway until he stood in front of a large metal door that had to be pushed aside to open.

            Harry opened it without struggle. “Home, sweet home. Welcome to Chateau de Styles.” Harry said with a smile and made a grand sweeping motion with his arms a la Vanna White. Liam took a turn about the practically empty room. The only thing worth noticing was a pathetic mattress laying pitifully in the middle of the floor. He checked the view from the windows.

            “How did you find this place?” Liam asked while looking through the murky glass. The setting sun was casting a warm glow over the city.

            “I just woke up here.” Harry joined him at the window

            “You woke up here?” Harry nodded.

            “Have absolutely no recollection whatsoever but hey, beggars can’t be choosers.” Liam thought for a moment but then accepted the fact.

            “So will it work then?” Harry asked, kicking lightly at the wall. Liam looked around the room and scratched his chin, pensively. It wasn’t much but it was something. It was safe.

            “Yeah. It’ll do, Harry.” His voice sounded exhausted. Liam let out a sigh as he turned away from the window, mumbling something that Harry couldn’t quite make out.

            “Something unsettling you there, chief?” Harry kept his eyes to the glass and waited for an answer. When one never came, Harry turned around to find Liam standing in the middle of the room, his eyes lowered to the floor in deep concentration.

            “How did you do that?”

            Harry frowned. “What do you mean?”

            “I mean, with Louis, back at the dorm. I didn’t know you could do that. I just thought-.” Liam was cut off by the Louis and Zayn pushing through the door. The two of them looking between Harry and Liam, clearly sensing the tension in the room.

            “Everything alright, boys?” Louis asked. Harry ignored the question. Instead, he stepped towards Liam, his brows pressed together.

            “You thought what, Liam?”

            Liam looked at Harry for a moment then to the other two as if to ask if it was alright to continue. With a reassuring nod from Harry, Liam took in a deep breath and started again.

            “You know I’ve read your file, Harry. You must know what it contains.” Harry nodded again but didn’t say a word.

            “I’ve read it so many times that I know it as well as the back of my hand. Every line, every detail. It says you have strength and that’s all. How are they missing information like that?”

            Harry lowered his head, running his fingers through his hair a few times to contemplate his answer. Finally, after they all thought he would rip out the entirety of his hair, he looked up though his eyes were slow to meet Liam’s

            “The file is that way because I made it so.”

            “What do you mean?” Liam frowned and looked to Zayn and Louis who both seemed to be hanging on every word as Harry spoke.

            “You’re not the only one who’s savvy with computers,” he answered with a smirk. “I don’t need a sixteen page report letting them know every time I breathe wrong. So, I delete it. They can have the basics but they can’t have my life.” Harry made sure to meet the gaze of each boy before continuing.

            “Listen, I don’t think you are fully aware of what you’re putting us up against, Liam. Our chances of making it out alive are slim to none and if we do make it out, we’ll be on the run for the rest of our lives.”

            “How is that any different from before? We’re always running.” Zayn spoke.

            “You’re not wrong but they’ll come after us with more force.” Harry answered. Liam tried again.

            “Well what if it’s different this time? What if we-.”

            “Because it’s all been done before. All of this! We come together, coordinate some half-assed rebellion, and then we fail. Over and over again!” Harry sent his fist into a nearby window. The glass shattering to the floor. He fell silent, wiping his hands over his face as he let out a groan.

            “Was it always like this? Why do they have to be this way?” Louis’ voice was quiet.

            “It hasn’t always been like this. We didn’t have to hide.”

            “What do you-.” But before Louis could finish, Harry turned away with a sigh. Liam continued instead.

            “Harry’s right,” Liam said. “It hasn’t always been this way. We were once accepted for our abilities. We helped people. But, as it always happens when it comes to having power, one gets hungry and selfish.”

            “Get ready for your history lesson, kids,” Harry said as he slid down the wall and sat on the floor, stretching his long legs out in front of him. “Be sure to take notes, there will be a pop quiz after.” He crossed his legs at the ankles, folded his arms across his chest, and leaned his head against the wall.

            “You’re not supposed to warn about a pop quiz, Harold. That’s the whole point.” Louis said as-a-matter-of-factly.

            “Whatever, Louis,” Harry replied under his breath.

            “His name was Desmond and the man was an outright bastard. Now, if I’m doing my math correctly, it was nearly seventy years ago when everything changed. He developed a small team provided by the government that would allow testing on his fellow companions.”

            “Testing?” Liam gave Zayn a nod. He continued.

            “They wanted to find out if they replicate the genetic make-up of our abilities. They were afraid that we would rise against them without any way for them to stop us. Just like that saying goes, they had to understand, find our weaknesses, before they could defeat us.

            So, they offered Desmond a large bit of money in return of the locations of the other four.”

            Louis eyes widened. “Why would he do something like that?”

            “Because he’s a sick bastard,” Harry mumbled from the corner.

            “And he was power hungry,” Liam added, “With the power and the money, he also had security. He was willing to do what he needed to insure that income. Even give up his own son.”

            “No way,” Louis gasped.

            “What happened to him? What happened to the others?”

            Liam shrugged. “Killed, captured. Who knows?”

            A hush fell over them while they took a moment to register. Liam looked around the room to each of them. To Zayn, who had his head lowered and biting his lip in thought. Then to Louis, who was looking back, waiting for more, hungry for more knowledge. Liam had always thought of himself as a leader, having no other choice at an early age.

            Until now, that is.

            He looked at each of them again, then to Harry. He, although would never admit to it, was depending on him just like the others. He felt responsible for each of them. Zayn and Louis had families. He couldn’t let them down. And then there was Harry who, despite his stoic appearance and cynical outlook, did have a heart and expectations.

            It didn’t occur to Liam until that moment when he realized that he was asking them for the ultimate favor. Their lives would be at stake. Liam had already made the decision long ago that he was willing to do whatever was necessary. Even if that meant having to fall behind for the sake of survival.

            But the others hadn’t had as much time as he did. They hadn’t signed up for this.

            “Liam?” Louis’ voice came through and Liam refocused.

            “I’m sorry, what?”

            “What makes you think we’ll make it out this time?”

            He hesitated, thinking of the best answer, and he settled on honesty.

            “I don’t,” he confessed. “I don’t know if we’re going to make it. I don’t even know if we’ll make it past the gates, to be honest. But we’ll never know if we don’t try and if we fail, well, I’d rather go down swinging.”


	17. Define Camaraderie

            “Zayn, sweetheart, where are you? I haven’t talked to you in days and you were only at the house for a few minutes the other day. What’s going on? Are you going to your classes?”

            “Mom, calm down. Everything is fine and, yes, I’m still going to classes.” Zayn answered, sounding exhausted. Although it was almost convincing, saying that everything was fine was far from the truth. Things were not okay and, although he tried, he could not get the feeling of dread out of the pit of his stomach.

            “Please tell me what’s going on, love. You sound terrible. I’ve been so worried.”

            “I know, Mom, I’m sorry. I just…”

            Zayn trailed off as he thought of what to say. About a week had passed since Liam had spoken to them about their mission to The Cage.

            “I understand if you guys want to take your leave. I’m not forcing anyone to stay,” Liam had told them. No one had said anything; not even Harry. He had remained silent through most of Liam’s speech while he sat in the corner, his eyes closed as Liam spoke.

            “I just can’t sleep anymore,” Liam continued. “The thought of him in that place with no one to help him. I just can’t stand it.” He ran in hand over his face and up through his hair, letting out a heavy sigh as his hand fell back to his side.

            “So, I’m going to try and I will fight. Until the end.”

            When he finished, silence fell over the room again, until Louis cleared his throat and looked at Liam.

            “Well, I’m not going anywhere.” The statement widened Liam’s eyes, nearly in disbelief.

            “Are you sure about this, Lou? It’s not going to be easy.”

            Louis shrugged. “Yeah, I know, but it’ll all be worth it, I think.” He paused for a moment before giving Liam a nod. “I’m in.”

            Liam smiled before his eyes fell on Zayn who immediately averted his eyes. He tried to come up with the courage to say something. When he met Liam’s eyes again, he took in a deep breath.

            “I…I don’t know. It’s just-I just don’t understand. I don’t know what to do, Liam. This is all, well, it’s scary and Mom…” Zayn spoke quickly, trying to say everything all at once.

            “Besides, I don’t know how much help I would be. I’m not as strong as Harry and Louis, or you, for that matter. All I’ve ever done is burst a few lightbulbs or cause a neighborhood power outage. I’ve never fought anyone before. If anything, I would just weigh you down. You don’t need that.” He finished quietly and looked back to the floor as he began to chew on the inside of his lip.

            Then, shuffling sounded from the corner and Zayn looked over to see Harry walking towards him.

            “Zayn, come on,” he said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. His voice was low enough to where the others would have to strain to hear him. “The only possible way you could weigh us down is if you continue to sell yourself short. You’re never going to get through this thinking like that. Do you remember what we talked about?”

            Zayn thought back to the conversation between them while that had been in Louis’ dorm. He nodded.

            “Good, now stop doubting yourself. You’re stronger than you think, remember? Don’t forget that. Ever.”

            Zayn nodded again, this time with a smile. Although it was slight, Harry returned the smile and then turned to Liam.

            “Count us in as well.”

            “You, too, Harry?” Liam asked.

            “I don’t have a choice,” Harry answered with a shrug. Liam began to protest until Harry held up his hand to silence him.

            “Besides,” he looked to Zayn, “I have to look after this one. I mean, who goes through their entire life without getting into a fight?”

            Zayn laughed and shook his head. “I just never want any trouble, I guess. Be a lover, not a fighter.”

            “What? Does your mum have that cross-stitched in a frame somewhere?” Louis teased and all laughed along. It was the first time, they thought, in a long time that they felt at ease.

           

            “Zayn, honey? Are you still there?” He heard his mothers’ voice.

            “Oh, uh, yeah. ‘M sorry.”

            “Where are you? Can you at least tell me that?” Zayn chewed on his lip and looks to the ceiling for an answer.

            “I can’t really tell you that, Mom. Liam has told us not to discuss our location over the phone.”

            “Liam is not your mother, sweetie,” she said, though the term of endearment did not hide the passive-aggressiveness in her voice.

            “Mom, please? I’ll come by the house later and tell you everything, alright?” There was a silence over the phone. He had thought the line had gone dead until he heard his mother let out a shaken sigh.

            “Are you safe?” Her voice was nearly a whisper.

            “Yes. I’m safe.”

            “Okay, sunshine. Just, please, be careful.”

            “Of course, Mom. Always.”

            He hated keeping things from her but it was for her own safety. Liam has warned them about The Cage and what they were capable of. It was hard to tell how close they were or how much they already knew. Liam said that it was best to play it safe.

            “Alright then. Call me if you need anything, please?”

            “Sure. I’ll see you in a bit.”

            “Love you, sweetheart.”

            “Love you, too.” Zayn replied before hanging up. He slid his phone into the pocket of his jeans and then leaned his head on the back of the couch and stared up at the ceiling once more.

            They had been inhabiting the apartment for very long but the once empty room was now beginning fill, turning it into a proper living space. It had been intended to be a place for Harry and Liam but they had told the other two that they were always welcomed to stay.

            So far, all of them had worked together in gathering quite a few things for the place. There were two fairly worn-out sofas that Louis had found and somehow managed to transport them in his SUV. Harry came into use; lifting them as if they were made from cardboard. Along with the sofas, there were various lamps and a dining table with mismatched chairs.

            To one side, Liam had made his makeshift bedroom in the corner. It included a bed, a side table, and bureau. Although it wasn’t much, he kept it very clean and separated by curtains cut from an old army tent being held from the wall with rope.

            On the other end was Harry’s space. He only had a mattress and box-springs as his bed because ‘that’s all that matters’, with nothing but a sheet, a duvet, and a pillow. Shoved against the wall was an old luggage trunk he had found and used it to keep his belongings and a lamp sat on top to double as a bedside table.

            He, too, sectioned off his “room” with pieces of the army tent and rope. His soft snores could be heard as Zayn sat on the couch that had been placed in the middle of the apartment. The other sofa was resting on the opposite side with a small table residing between them. All of the things had either been found or bought at thrift shops with some money that Harry mysteriously kept hidden.

            Although Harry and Liam had both warned them not to get too comfortable, Zayn felt safe as the afternoon sun came in warm through the windows. He flicked through the tables of his textbook as he attempted to finish the final bit of his homework he had been avoiding. It seemed impossible to stay focused now. Louis had admitted to him that he felt the same before he left for his own classes just an hour ago.

            Zayn hadn’t realized he was no longer focusing on his textbook until his eyes began to grow heavy as he watched the particles of dust dance in and out of the beams of light. He eventually allowed his eyes to close, believing that maybe a nap would help to get his thoughts in order.

            He had just started to relax when a sudden shout shook him awake.

            “No! Stop! Leave her alone!”

            Zayn nearly fell off couch as he hurried over to Harry’s curtains and drew them back. He looked down to see Harry drenched in sweat and thrashing around on his bed, still asleep.

            “Stop! I swear I’ll go! Please!”

            Zayn needed to wake him. Kneeling down beside the bed, he cautiously reached out to nudge him. “Harry, wake up,” he shouted as he shook his shoulder.

            Harry awoke with a gasp and latched onto Zayn’s wrist with a crushing grip. Immediately, Zayn felt the bones crack followed by a searing pain that shot up his arm. Zayn screamed and Harry’s eyes flew open and went directly to Zayn. It took a moment for him to realize what he was doing until everything registered. He dropped Zayn’s arm and Zayn quickly pulled it away and cradled it against his chest, wincing at every move.

            “God, Zayn, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” Harry asked as he sat up.

            “I, uh, I think my wrist is broken,” he said. Carefully, he tried to extend his fingers only to have another sharp pain erupt inside his arm.

            “Here,” Harry said, “let me see.”

            He gently took Zayn’s wrist into his hands and softly prodded the area. Zayn took in a quick inhale when found the tender spot.

            “Okay, I can fix this but you can’t tell anyone.”

            Zayn frowned at the odd request. “Not even Liam?”

            “Especially Liam,” he said, raising a brow. “Do you understand?”

            Zayn hesitated but then nodded, curiously watching Harry’s every move. He took one more look at Zayn before closing his eyes and placed his hand gently over Zayn’s wrist.

            A few moments passed and confusion started to set in until a warm sensation flooded over Zayn’s skin. Slowly, it crept up his arm and throughout the entirety of his body. It disappeared as quickly as it came and left him with a cold shiver. Slowly, Harry opened his now dilated eyes and let out a long sigh.

            “Alright, try moving it.”

            Again, Zayn became quite confused and hesitated before doing as he was told. As carefully as he could, Zayn began to wiggle and extend his fingers. He then allowed moved his wrist up and down all the while expecting the pain to come shooting up his arm. But to his disbelief, there was no longer even a twinge or ache. His eyes widened.

            “Wha-how? I don’t…Harry?” Zayn stammered.

            “Zayn, shut up, okay?” Harry said as he swung his legs over to sit on the edge of the bed. “Just calm down.”

            Zayn gawked while watching Harry rub his hands over his face. He let out a groan and dug his palms into his eyes before finally looking back at Zayn. Harry tried to find the words to explain but nothing seemed to form right in his head.

            “How?” Zayn asked again, more calmly the second time around. Harry tried again but only could answer with a shrug and a shake of his head.

            “Oh come on, Harry. Just tell me. Just tell me. I won’t tell anyone. Alright? I pro-.”

            “Zayn, stop. It doesn’t matter right now.” Harry said standing up and grabbing a shirt from his trunk. “You don’t need to know. No one need to know.” He ended the conversation by yanking on his shirt and walked away.

            “Harry, I’m sorry,” Zayn said, chasing after him. “Please, I didn’t mean to upset you. I won’t say anything. I promise.”

            Harry turned around so abruptly that Zayn nearly ran into him.

            “You promise me?” Harry’s eyes were so fierce that that were almost inhuman. Zayn swallowed hard to hide his gasp and nodded.

            “I promise, Harry.” Zayn’s voice was quiet, not wanting to provoke Harry any further. Then, the ferocity that his eyes held faded away and his face softened into a smile. With that, Harry turned around again and went to the door.


	18. Never Stop

            Niall had a lot of time to think about things. Little things, random things, or those things that tend to float to the back of your mind and only come up when you’re trying to fall asleep. Theories, questions, sayings.

            A given example would be the advice he had received when he had first arrived at the facility. It was told to him by the therapist they had provided so that he ‘may better cope with the change’.

            “Time heal all wounds,” the therapist had told him. But for Niall, it didn’t take him long to learn that the only thing this world could never erase was the pain from the past. Memories never seem to fade; they come in forms of nightmares that tend to haunt even after the night was over.

            But to Niall, it was his only way of remembering the fact that he was indeed a human at one point; not a science experiment. He had a life, he had family, and just when he gets to the point where he nearly forgets, the nightmares reappear.

            He remembered his hometown of Mullingar; a small town in the countryside of Ireland. He remembered the smell of the dew that would come early in the mornings and the way that the grass really never stopped being green; even in the midst of the deepest winters. He remembered that he enjoyed that. He liked the small things; the little distractions.

            The memory of when he first discovered that he was different was one that tended to stay in the back of his mind. Naturally unaware of what was happening to him, he began to see things others could not. He could hear people’s voices in his head; hear what they thought without speaking. He also became very persuasive. He found that he was able to say or think things and people would do them. Like the time he didn’t have enough money for that ice cream cone or when his brother willingly took the blame after Niall had shattered his mother’s favorite vase. It was all a matter of control which Niall learned rather quickly.

            His brother, Gregg, was also a memory that never seemed to fade away. He had looked up to him for so long. He was Niall’s protector; saving him from the negligence of his parents. It was Gregg who took care of him. He fed him, bathed him, and helped him with his school work. One of his fondest memories of Gregg was when he would hum to Niall as he fell asleep which helped drown out the shout of their father and the sobbing of their mother. He was Niall’s safety.

            His father was a bastard and his mother liked to pretend she didn’t see anything; turning her head at the last minute before his father’s hand met Gregg’s face. She was too weak and too afraid. Niall could have made him stop and he had tried but his father never learned and nothing ever stayed. There was even a point where his father threatened to put him on the streets if he ever tried any tricks on him.

            Then it ended. For all of them.

            Niall lay awake in bed one night, unable to fall back asleep after a nightmare. His mother had screamed and moments later, his father burst through the door and yanked the small Niall out of bed.

            “What did you tell him, huh? What did you tell him to do?” He shouted in Niall’s face. His breath was so rancid with alcohol that it made Niall want to vomit. His mother sobbed from the doorway, letting it all happen.

            “I swear to God, you better answer me, boy! What did you say to your brother?”

            Niall wailed and claimed that he had said nothing. He didn’t understand what was happening. He struggled to free himself but his father’s grip only grew tighter. Tears streamed down his face as his father continued to yell.

            “Did you tell him to kill himself? Wanted all of the attention for yourself, didn’t you? You did, you spoiled brat! This is all your fault!”

            “You’re scaring me, Daddy! Please stop!”

            Suddenly, his father’s grip loosened and Niall fell to the ground. He took the opportunity and scrambled to his feet. He ran past his mother who had remained helpless in the doorway. Niall ran down the hallway and straight to his brother’s room. The light that normally surrounded Gregg’s room was now nothing but a shroud of darkness. Slowly, Niall pushed open the door.

            He had to choke back the scream when he saw his brother’s lifeless body inside of his own closet, the tie tight around his neck with his face swollen and purple. Niall squeezed his eyes shut, poked and pinched all over his body in hopes that he was in one of his nightmares.

            He opened his eyes again, only to find that there was nothing he could wake up from. Niall listened closely but there was nothing coming from the mind of his brother. Only silence remained. He stepped forward, his foot landing on a bit of crinkled paper. He bent down and picked it up. The only thing it read were three quickly scribbled words. It read his name and the two words ‘Never stop’.

            Niall called out to him but he already knew. He touched Gregg’s hand, the skin now cold and stiff. He began to feel dizzy and black spots dotted his vision. He turned and vomited onto the floor. After emptying the contents of his stomach, he fell onto his knees as his father ran into the room.

            “Do you see? Do you see what you’ve done to him?” He shouted. “You sick freak!”

            Niall didn’t remember much of what happened after that. The only memories that remained are that of what he saw when he awoke; his mother’s sobs and his father writhing on the floor in a stupor. The doctors had informed him that his father had gone insane, his functions reflecting that of a three-year-old. They had assumed that it was due to a stroke probably caused by a combination of the stress of his sons’ death and his alcoholism. In addition, his mother had been so traumatized by the occurrences of both her husband and son that she went mute, never speaking about what had happened that day. As this happened, Niall remained unnaturally content with not a grieving tear to be found.

            For reassuring measures, Niall was sent to a psychiatric hospital to be tested for any sign of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. He only stayed in this hospital for a short period of time, all the while, his therapist continued to mysteriously go mad. It was soon after the third failed therapist that The Cage came for him.

            It was nearly thirteen years since Niall had been taken. He had forgotten most things. He had forgotten what it felt like to have the grass soft beneath his feet or to have the warmth of the sun on his skin. A home cooked meal only appeared in his dreams and he couldn’t remember the last time he had a simple hug.

            “What keeps you going, Niall?” Caroline had asked him once. At first, he didn’t understand the question. He took his time, thinking carefully. He didn’t have much left in this world. No personal possessions or family members that he was aware of. Life seemed almost irrelevant. Then he remembered.

            “My brother.”

            Caroline frowned and shuffled through some papers until she looked up.

            “Gregg?” He nodded.

            “He’s dead, Niall.”

            “And you’re a bitch. I didn’t know we were playing a game of ‘Captain Obvious’.”

            “How can a dead sibling keep you resilient?”

            “He would have wanted to,” Niall answered, automatically. His eyes stared blankly at the pen Caroline twirled between her fingers. “He wouldn’t have wanted me to give up. He would have wanted me to keep going.”

            She raised a brow. “You seem so sure of yourself.”

            “Doubt only leads to failure.”

            “Indeed.”

            It was a few years after he had been in The Cage when he was informed that his mother had committed suicide and his father had been admitted into the psychiatric hospital. Niall liked to chuckle at the way things seemed to turn out in the end.

            The sounds of shoes across his floor tore his mind away from memories and his eyes away from the window. Before he could turn around, he was grabbed and shoved against the wall with his arm being hitched behind his back.

            “Where are they, Mr. Horan?” Her voice echoed throughout the room. He was then turned around to face her. Caroline glared at him to which Niall replied with a smirk.

            “Tell me!”

            When he didn’t answer, she whipped her hand across his face, the immediate metallic taste seeped onto his tongue. Niall chuckled and she struck him again.

            “This is your last chance, Niall. I swear, I’ll-.” This time, Niall let his laughter ring aloud, cutting off Rose in mid-sentence.

            “You’ll what?!” What more can you do to me? Beat me bloody? Starve me, tell me I’m a worthless worm? What could you possibly do?!” His voice was hoarse and exasperated to the edge of desperation. He leaned forward, ignoring the twinge of pain of his arm being pulled by the guard.

            “You can’t do anything anymore. You have beaten me down and killed my soul. Nothing hurts. Nothing scare me. I will not tell you anything.”

            Her glare intensified. “Very well, Mr. Horan. Just remember, you will not survive this. None of you will. You will all perish just like last time and every single time and every single time before that. Don’t you understand? You won’t win!”

            Niall smiled again. “I do love surprise endings.”


	19. Like James Bond

             Harry awoke to the low murmuring of voice coming from the other side of his curtains. He sat up and tugged on a shirt before he stepped out into the apartment. He looked to see Louis and Liam in a close conversation at the table. They both looked up at the sound of Harry clearing his throat.

            “Welcome to the land of the living, princess,” Liam said with a smirk. Harry looked down at his watch to find that it was nearly six o’clock in the evening. His eyes wondered around the room but Zayn was nowhere to be found.

            “Where’s Zayn?” Harry mumbled.

            “Went to get something to eat,” Liam smiled. “He’s looked like complete shit all day. What did you do to him?”

            Harry shrugged. “He tried to keep up with me. I ended up having to carry him home. What a mess.”

            Louis chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Way to go, champ.”

            Harry mocked a quick bow before taking a seat the table. “So what were you two talking about? Or do I need an accent to join this conversation?” He asked as he reached over for Liam’s coffee which Liam stopped by slapping Harry’s hand away.

            “Liam was just telling me about the plan.”

            Harry cocked a brow. “The plan? And what may that be? Should I bring a copy of the _Mission Impossible_ soundtrack?”

            Liam was about to answer when Zayn walked through the door, carrying bags of Chinese take-out. He walked over and practically dumped them in front of the others.

            “Bloody hell, Zayn. Are you trying to feed a small country?” Louis teased, picking through the bags.

            “Well, I got it for everyone. I didn’t know what you guys liked so I just got a bit of everything.” They all chuckled as they passed around the food.

            “Good on you, Malik,” Liam said, taking out a box of noodles.

            “So what did I miss?” asked Zayn while he positioned a pair of chopsticks in his hand.

            “Well, James Bond here has devised a spectacular plan and was just about to explain it to us,” said Harry with a smug grin.

            “What is it?”

            Liam finished chewing before he answered. “I’ve been able to hack into The Cage’s security grid.”

            “You what?” The others said almost simultaneously.

            “Well, yeah. I mean, it wasn’t as hard as I thought.” Liam informed them as simply as telling them that the sky was blue. “But there is a risk. I can shut it down but only for a short time before the system detects the hack.”

            “What do you mean?” Louis spoke with his mouth full of Orange Chicken.

            “They have one hell of a system. One smart enough to detect a virus, obviously, but not fast enough to block it. It will eventually but it’s slow.”

            Harry sat up a bit straighter. “How do you think you’re going to do that?”

            “I don’t think; I know.” Liam wiped his hand on his jeans before he shifted through his satchel that he had hanging from the back of his chair. He pulled out his laptop, opened it, and began pecking rather quickly amongst the keys.

            Zayn and Louis gathered behind him, their eyes curiously latched onto the screen. Harry, however, remained in his seat and continued to pick through his food.

            “I’ve created a virus that will temporarily shut off the security system. It will act as though someone is actually shutting it down. This was, it won’t be detected as quickly. I can do that all here, from my computer.”

            “You’ve created a virus? How in-.”

            “I’ve had quite a bit of time on my hands looking for you lot so I thought I would put it to good use.” Liam said with his eyes still glued to the computer screen.

            “So how does it work exactly?” Zayn said, sitting back down.

            “As I said before, normally when their system is shut down by an outside source, it takes almost two minutes for it to go into a defensive mode. In computer time, that might as well be two hours. This virus I’ve created will allow the system to believe that a real person is shutting it down. This way, it doesn’t react as quickly.

            “How long will it give us then?” asked Louis.

            “It’s going to allow us exactly thirty-two minutes. No more, no less. Thirty-two minutes to get in, get Niall, and get out.”

            “But you know there are going to be rats everywhere. There’s no way we’ll go unnoticed.” This was pointed out by Harry to which Liam nodded.

            “I’ve thought that through as well and I figure they can’t catch us if they can’t see us.” Liam leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms over his chest, and smiled proudly.

            Harry sat confused, waiting for Liam to explain. His only response was a nod towards Zayn and Louis.

            “What?” “Us?” “What are we supposed to do?” They both rattled off, nervously, though Harry silenced them with a look.

            “Please explain, Liam.” Harry offered, calmly.

            “Zayn and Louis will create a diversion. Louis, I’ll need you conjure a storm while Zayn, you’ll electrocute the main power grid. The storm will make it look less suspicious.”

            “And you’ve found that, too, have you?”

            Liam nodded to Harry. “I have. The only lights that will be on are the emergency back-up lights from the generators. That will create enough shadow for us to slip through. I know where to go.”

            Silence fell among them for a moment, each of them registering Liam’s instructions.

            “What if we get caught?” Zayn spoke softly.

            Liam took in a breath, as if he had been preparing himself for this question.

            “Well you won’t. Neither of you will. This grid is far enough away to where, if you need to run, you’ll have a decent start.”

            “What do you mean?” We’re coming with you,” Louis started.

            “Yes, you are but you’re not coming inside. It’s risky enough with Harry and me going, let alone all four of us. We don’t have the time.”

            “What? How is that even fair? I don’t-.” Louis was stopped by the slamming of Harry’s fist on the table.

            “It’s fair because you get to keep your life, Louis! Liam is giving you a chance to get away if things go wrong. It we’re caught and you get away, we still have a chance. No one is any good to any of us if they’re dead, including you. Do you understand?”

            Harry was standing from his chair. His heart threatened to beat from his chest and he could feel the heat in his face. Louis looked to the floor like a toddler after being scolded.

            “How long did you say we had, Liam?” Harry asked, looking away from Louis.

            “Um, thirty-two minutes. If things run smoothly, it should be plenty of time.”

            Harry pursed his lips together and nodded as he ran is fingers through his hair.

            “So, I guess the only thing that’s missing is the day and time, yeah?” Liam asked while closing his laptop.

            “Tomorrow,” Harry said almost immediately. His voice was flat but his eyes held determination.

            “Tomorrow, Harry? Are you sure?”

            He nodded one. “We’ll never be more ready than we are at this moment. We’ve kept him waiting long enough, I think. If we don’t act now, that will only give them more time to hurt him and gain on us.”

            Liam stood from the table and cleared his throat. “Alright, then. We’ll go tomorrow. Everyone rest up. The base is located in upstate New York. It’s a pretty lengthy drive and we’ll want to get there as the sun sets.”

            They all nodded in agreement and through Zayn looked like he was on the edge of saying something, he never spoke. Instead, they finished their food in silence, cleaned up in silence, and went to bed in silence.

                                                                     ***

            Harry was jolted awake by the nudging of shoulder. His eyes were frantic until the finally landed on Zayn who stood over him.

            “Hell, Zayn. I could have broken your arm again,” Harry whispered as he sat up in bed. He rubbed the blurriness of sleep away from his eyes with the back of his hand before looking back to Zayn. The boy’s hair was awry and dark shade of purple circled below his eyes. It was clear to Harry that Zayn had been struggling to sleep.

            “I’m sorry, Harry. I just needed to talk.” Zayn sat down on the edge of the mattress where the moonlight flooded through the window. The shadows casted contours onto his face making the already sharp outlines look as if they were carved of stone. Zayn’s dark eyes wandered around the space before they returned to Harry.

            “What’s going on, Zayn?”

            He shrugged. “I just don’t see how they can sleep like that. My mind won’t turn off. I just keep thinking about when happens if we don’t make it out. I mean, what’s going to happen to my-.”

            “Zayn, stop,” Harry hushed. Zayn closed his mouth and his head lowered, sheepishly.

            “I guess I’m just worried I…we…won’t get out.”

            “I understand,” Harry answered with a sigh. “But the thing is, you can’t think like that. You just have to hope for the best, I guess.” He smiled slightly, making Zayn nod.

            “You’re going to get out, Zee. You’re going to be fine.” Harry nudged the boy’s shoulder before laying back down. Zayn tilted his head and gave Harry a curious look.

            “What?”

            “What about you, Haz? How are you doing? With all this, I mean.”

            “Are you my therapist now, then?” Harry rolled his eyes but gave a light chuckle.

            “Hey, I’m serious,” Zayn said. “Are you okay?”

            “Yeah, I mean, I,” he hesitated for a moment, his eyes flicking from Zayn to the window and back again. “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me. I’m okay.”

            Zayn frowned but nodded anyway. He turned his head towards the ceiling for a moment before he heard Zayn try to stifle a yawn.

            “Go to bed, Zayn. Liam gets up at the ass crack of dawn. You’ll regret not getting any sleep.”

            He yawned again without any hesitation and Harry watched him get up and groggily walk back to the couch. Harry heard the old springs groan with Zayn’s weight followed by the almost instant snores. Harry smiled with content and turned over on his side, waiting for sleep to take him back under.

           

            _“Harry, stop!” She laughs, “You know I’m ticklish!”_

 _He wraps his arms around her and her skin is warm against his. He pulls her into him. He doesn’t think they’ve left the bed the entire day. He loved these days. They were his favorite. The credits for_ Breakfast at Tiffany’s _begin to roll along the small screen of his television set._

_She laughs again as she turns around to face him. She smiles, letting her teeth tug on her bottom lip. She has a look in her eyes and he knows she wants to ask him something._

_“What are you thinking about?” he asks._

_She chews a little longer on her lip and he brushes his fingers along her jaw, tucking her soft hair behind her ear._

_“I want you to tell me what it was like before. What do you remember?”_

_He chuckles. She’s always so curious but he plays along._

_“I remember a few things. So many things changed with the war.”_

_“And did you fight in the war?” her voice is soft with concern._

_He nods, “I did.”_

_“And that’s why you have the dreams?”_

_He nods again. A look of sadness takes over her sweet face and he pulls in her closer until her body molds against his._

_“What’s the matter?”_

_She shakes her head and buries her face into his neck._

            _“Tell me, please?” He asks again, this time with a kiss to the top of her head._

_She returns the kiss on his neck before looking back up at him._

_“I just wish I could help. I wish I could take all the bad memories away. You don’t deserve that.”_

_He smiles, “But you do. More than you can imagine. Because, when I wake up and I think it’s happening all over again, all I have to do is look at you lying beside me. I see you and I’m safe. I’m here with you. You always bring me back.”_

_She leans forward and places a gentle kiss on his lips. When she pulls away, her smile is soft and her eyes are glistening with tears._

_“I’ll always bring you back,” she whispers._

_“I love you,” he says._

_“And I love you, Harry.”_

           

            He tore himself away from the memory and woke up in a panic. He thought he would see her staring back at him but the only thing his eyes fell on through the early morning light was the brick wall beside his bed. He felt cold and his eyes stung with tears. It was nothing but a dream and he was alone.


	20. Good Luck

           There was nothing but silence that filled the car while they took the long drive to the facility. Too many thoughts ran through their heads. Zayn’s leg hadn’t stopped bouncing since they loaded up inside the car and his fingernails were on the verge of bleeding from the amount of time he spent chewing on them. Only Louis had gotten him to stop fidgeting by resting his hand on Zayn’s thigh. Zayn smiled but Louis’ face was to his phone, his fingers busy with a text.

            Harry and Liam could have passed for statues by the way they sat in the car. Their faces never once turned away from the road in front of them, stoic and emotionless, only speaking every now and then to tell them where they were on the road.

            Louis continued to focus his attention to either his phone or outside the window. He didn’t know how to feel. Though his stomach was in knots and he had enough sweat on his palms to water a few plants but he wasn’t as worried as he believed he would be. On one hand, he felt like he was going to vomit while, on the other, he felt indifferent.

            He thought that maybe it was because he didn’t really have much to worry about, or anyone worrying about his, for that matter. Earlier that morning, he had attempted to call his parents that he was traveling from the university for a few days, just in case they had tried to contact him on campus. But to no surprise to Louis, neither of them would answer his phone calls.

            This disappointed him. He hadn’t seen his parents in a few months and it would had been nice to hear his mother’s voice. Even though the family wasn’t close, they were still his parents and he still missed them from time to time. He wondered what they would think if they knew where he was and what he was doing. He also thought about if they had any idea about what was happening to him or about The Cage. He imagined them going about their daily lives without even a second thought and how his could end very soon.

            Louis let his mind wonder with that thought until Liam took a sudden sharp turn, causing the car to veer off the road and barrel towards a large wooded area. Zayn and Louis looked at each before Louis turned to the front.

            “Liam, what the hell are you doing? Are you trying to ruin my car?”

            Ignoring Louis’ shouts, he took the car through the batch of forest. He weaved aimlessly throughout the trees and Louis found himself gripping the bottom edges of the seat, flinching every time Liam cut a little too close.

            “Liam, I swear if you do anything to-.”

            “Shut up, Louis!” Harry and Liam said in unison.

            After a few more sharp turns and a near heart attack from Louis, Liam pulled the vehicle into park and turned it off. Without saying anything, he and Harry got out and motioned for the other two to follow.

            “Where are we?” Zayn asked, looking over the surroundings.

            “We’re just outside the premises of the facility. A little less than a half a mile out,” Liam replied.

            The sun had just sat and an eerie dusk fell around them. It wouldn’t have been much longer before the entire area was shrouded in darkness. Liam cleared his throat.

            “Alright, so we know the plan, yeah? Harry and I will start off in that direction, towards the facility. Louis and Zayn, you’re going to make your way over there. Do you see that tower?” Zayn and Louis turned towards the direction he was pointing to and, in a short distance, there was a large electrical tower.

            “At the bottom of that is the main transformer. Zayn, I’m going to need you to light that up, do you understand?”

            Zayn hesitated for a moment but nodded. Liam tilted his head and placed his hand on Zayn’s shoulder.

            “Ae you sure, Zayn? We need you now. You know that, yeah?”

            Zayn looked up from the ground, his brows creased together with thought. He brought his lip between his teeth and looked to Liam.

            “I can do this, Liam,” he said, finally.

            Liam nodded. “I know you can. Okay, Louis, let’s have a show.”

            Louis’ grin spread across his face and he looked towards the sky. Almost instantly, the once clear sky grew heavy with dark clouds. A cool gust of wind shifted through the trees as thunder rolled in the distance. His body buzzed with energy while the rain began to pour down around them.

            “You just had to make it rain, didn’t you,” Harry mumbled.

            Louis shrugged. “You know I’m always one for dramatic effects. What do you think, Liam?”

            “Looks good, Lou,” he said over his shoulder as he opened the back hatch of the truck. He had his laptop set up on the floor and began working as he spoke again. “Just keep that brewing. I want the both of you to set your alarms for thirty-two minutes.”

            They did as they were told. Then, Liam pulled out a small object from his back pocket and held what looked like a USB drive between his fingers.

            “Alright, boys, this is it. Remember, if one of us fall behind or if things take a turn, I want you to run. No matter what happens, just run.”

            It occurred to all of them that, in that very moment, it could have been the last time they ever saw each other together. None of them voiced this, however. It was something that was just understood and it felt like a brick in their stomachs.

            “Good luck. Both of you,” Zayn said, looking to Liam and Harry. Liam answered with a nod but Harry leaned in to whisper something that only Zayn could hear. Whatever had been said caused Zayn to frown but then nod. Liam and Louis exchanged glances but didn’t ask. They didn’t have the time.

            “Okay,” Liam said, going back to his laptop, “three…two…one.”

            Carefully, he inserted the USB drive and clicked a few more time. When he tapped the ‘enter’ key for the final time, he turned and looked to Louis and Zayn.

            “You have two minutes to get to the transformer. Go now.”

            “We’ll see you on the other side,” Harry said.

            At that, they all took off in a sprint towards their specified directions and it was Louis who looked over his shoulder. Harry and Liam could barely be seen as they ran through the trees towards The Cage.


	21. Lights Out

           There was a disruption in the atmosphere. In addition to the storm rapidly approaching just outside Niall’s window, he could also sense the others. They were close if not there already and they were coming for him. The connection he felt had been so strong that visions of them flashed before his eyes.

            He knew the plan. Now, all he had to do was wait. Rain started to come down in sheets and thunder clapped against the sky and, like the lightning, another flash of faces came before him. A voice echoed through his mind.

            “We’ve got a minute and a half to get through this first gate. Zayn should be blowing the transformer in three…two…”

            Before ‘one’ could be heard, there was a loud crack and the lights above Niall flickered before going out completely. They were only off for a moment before they came back on.

            “You can do better than that, Zayn,” Niall whispered to himself. His eyes stayed glued to the window, watching for any sign until he heard the door of his room slide open. He turned to see Caroline with more than enough guards standing behind her.

            “Bring him,” she ordered. The men followed the commands and marched into the room, one of them cuffing Niall’s hands behind his back.

            “Well what’s the occasion?” Niall asked before a guard gripped his shoulder and knocked his off balance, causing him to fall against another guard.

            “Don’t touch me, freak,” the guard hissed.

            “It’s best if you stay silent, Mr. Horan,” Caroline snapped. Without another word, she turned and walked out of the room; the others followed automatically.

            Niall didn’t fight or struggle against their grip as they guided him down multiple hallways, all the while, the power continued to flicker. After a few minutes, he was brought to a part of the facility he had never seen before. It was older and hadn’t been used in quite some time. It didn’t match any of the newer facility and the door they stopped in front of could only be opened by actual keys instead of the usual identification cards they would normally swipe.

            When Caroline opened the door, Niall was shoved inside, falling hard onto the cement floor. A sickly crack came from his shoulder and he bit back the pain as tried to roll over on his back though his hands were still behind him.

            “Stand him up,” Caroline ordered. A guard came forward and pulled Niall up by his arm, this time the pain was so fierce that it was everything Niall could to do not scream out in agony. Suddenly, he felt her hand grip his face and she yank it forward to face his.

            “What are they planning, Mr. Horan? We are aware they’re coming and we’re ready. This is your last chance. If you tell me what they’re doing, we won’t kill them. You have my word.”

            “And what am I supposed to do with your word?” Niall spat.

            “Live, Mr. Horan.”

            Niall replied with a chuckle. Another loud crash of thunder and the room went dark. The only light that was left came from what spilled down the hallway from the emergency lights, casting just enough light to show the outlines of figures. Niall could watch Caroline as she raised her wrist to her mouth and speak into the small mic.

            “Is anyone checking the power? It should be on by now. Hello?...Can anyone hear me?” She turned to the guards for an explanation but they only shrugged in return. She tried her mic again but not even a crackle came through.

            “Are you scared, Caroline?” She whipped her head around to Niall who was smiling through the darkness. Caroline answered with nothing but a glare before she spoke over her shoulder.

            “I don’t want either of you to leave this spot, it that understood?” she ordered with ferocity behind clenched teeth. “I hope you know they won’t find you here,” Caroline then said to Niall. “They’ll be looking for you and they’ll be lost and we will them before they even come close to you.”

            She stepped forward, leaving only about a foot between them. “And when we do, we will make sure you witness their demise. Every scream, every plea, and every drop of blood we spill from their helpless bodies. I will personally hold you down and make you watch. You will live and they will die and it will all be your fault. Do you want that, Mr. Horan? Do you want their blood on your hands?”

            Niall smirked again before spitting in her face. He was hardly able to see her reaction before a fist struck his ribs. He watched through blurred vision as she turned and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

            After the pain eased and the sound of Caroline’s heels faded away, Niall stood a little straighter and looked to the guards.

            “You boys like games?” He could just see the two brutish figures turn to him.

            “What are you talking about?” One grunted.

            “Well, it’s a memory game. One of my favorites. It’s called ‘Who has the keys to the cuffs?’” He saw them look to each other and he smiled. “We’re all allowed three guesses. Who wants to go first?”

            “I thought you had the key,” one of them hissed.

            “I did have it, I swear! It was right here in-.”

            “Your front pocket, yes. But it’s not there anymore, is it? You have two more guesses. Hmm,” Niall tapped his index finger on his chin.

            “What are-.”

            “You know, they must have really lowered their standards for hiring guards these days,” said Niall, watching as they desperately patted themselves down in search for the key. “First rule of guard club: never let the client see where you have put your I.D. and/or keys.”

            Both guards looked at each other. “Give us the key, boy,” one said and they both approached them.

            “Whoa there, fellas,” Niall said, raising his now free hands with one cuff still hanging from his wrist. “You and I both know that isn’t the best idea. Now, I want you two to listen to me very carefully.”

            Niall spoke while he unhitched the remaining cuff. Simultaneously, both of the guards dropped their arms and stared blankly ahead. With the power being out and the halos being rendered useless, it was Niall who had their control now. They were dense and stupid and this was going to be easy.

            “In ten minutes, you’re going to let me walk out of that door.”

            They nodded and Niall smiled.


	22. The Cage

           “Now what?” Harry asked Liam as he eyes the guards that stood at the door. He and Liam had gotten through the gate with ease and, with the convenient power outage, the security tower lights were down. This had allowed Liam to melt through the back gate, unnoticed. They hid among the shadows of the buildings. With the moonlight being hidden by the storm, they were given more of an advantage.  

            Harry studied the men guarding the door, paying particularly close attention to the guns they clutched in their hands. “These people and their silly guns. They’ll never learn,” he said to Liam.

            “Can you take them out, Haz?”

            Harry gave a menacing grin. “Of course I can.”

            “Alright. You go around the side and I’ll distract them.” Harry nodded and started making his way towards the guards. Liam stood, rubbing his hand together. The heat began to build and between his hands formed a flame that he grew into an orb the size of a baseball. He gave a whistle before chucking the fireball into the air. He watched as the guards spotted it and follow where it landed a few feet from where they stood. Before they could approach it, the flames began to spread along the ground, growing with every second.

            Unsure of what to do, the guards began to back step to the door. At that moment, Harry appeared behind them; waiting for the right opportunity. Once they were in his reach, Harry attacked. Liam cringed as he watched the lanky figure effortlessly take down the two fairly large guards and within seconds, they fell with a slump at his feet. When he looked up, he gave the signal for Liam to come. Liam hesitated, making certain the area was clear before stepping out from the shadows. He looked down at the bodies when he reached the door and nudged them with his toe.

            “Are they dead?”

            Harry scoffed. “Of course not. I’m not a monster. Although,” he said, running his finger over his bottom lip, “When they wake up, they’re probably going to wish they were.”

            Liam chuckled and began to the door until he heard Harry clear his throat. He turned around.

            “Erm, Liam? Are you going to do something about that?” Harry asked, jutting his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the now wild fire that continued to spread across the yard. Liam registered and with a flick of his wrist, the flames reduced to embers before dying and disappearing completely.

            “Are you ready?” Harry asked when Liam turned back to him. He answered with a nod and made his way towards the door with Harry following close behind.

            “How long do we have?”

            Liam looked down at his watch. “Twenty-six minutes. Zayn’s first attempt put us behind but, if we hurry, we will just make it out.”

            Liam cautiously opened the door and was relieved to find it unlocked and armed. The virus had worked.

            “Well done,” Harry said when Liam smiled at him.

            When they stepped inside, the entire area was mostly dark. The only few puddles of light were those that came from the back-up lights.

            “Stay close to me,” Liam whispered over his shoulder.

            “Why Liam, you haven’t even taken me to dinner yet.”

            Liam stopped abruptly and shot him a glare, only to be met with a grin and a wink.

            “Cheeky bastard,” he mumbled.

            They continued down the dark corridor until they heard footsteps coming up from behind them. They turned to see a man dressed in a white lab coat. He looked up at them, startled at first then his eyes grew wide.

            “Hey, who are you? You don’t be-.”

            He was cut off quickly by Harry’s fist and fell to the ground before he could raise any sort of alarm. Harry then looked around, checking doors before he found an unlocked room. Checking the inside first, he then picked up the unconscious man by the arm ad dragged him into the room. Liam heard the body fall to the floor once again followed by Harry coming back into the hallway. They continued, being careful to avoid any other interruptions.

            “Do you know where we are, Liam? We’ve only about nineteen minutes left,” Harry informed as they took another turn around a corner.

            “It’s just down this way,” Liam said over his shoulder. Of course he knew where they were. He had mapped the entire area out over and over so many times that he dreamt about it in his sleep. In his mind, he counted each room, each door that they passed as he had done while looking over the schematics of the facility. It was nearly impossible for him to miss a single step or a turn or a hallway. Each passage was chiseled into his memory. He could navigate through this place with his eyes closed.

            “It’s right here,” Liam said as he stopped in front of the sixth door that was located in the second to last hallway in the East end of the facility. The door was large and white. It looked heavy with no window or any means of seeing into the room. To the side of it was a small key pad that would allow someone to enter a code after swiping their identification card. If one didn’t have either of those things, there was no possible way of getting inside the room.

            But they didn’t need a code or a card. They had Harry.

            “Harry, you’re going to have to open the door,” Liam said. “Be quick.”

            Harry cocked a brow. “You’re joking.”

            “Are you saying you can’t do it? I mean, I could do it. I’m mean, I have been doing most of the work and-.”

            “Move!” Harry shoved Liam out of the way and studied the door. He ran his hands along the sides of the door frame, looking for any sort of weak spot. Liam heard his mutter something to himself before stepping back. He leaned his head from side to side, popping his neck as he took a few more steps back. Letting in a deep breath, he shook his arms at his sides and bounced a few times on his toes before he took off.

            Harry slammed himself into the door, causing a loud bang to echo through the hallway. When he pulled away, the door still stood but was left with a massive dent where Harry’s shoulder had landed. He reared back again and threw himself at the door for the second time. Each time, the door crunched a little more as the substantial door gave way to Harry.

            “Harry, can you speed it up a bit, here? Someone is going to hear the noise.”

            “Yeah, sure...” Bang! “You know…” Bang! “This would be…” Bang! “A little easier if-ah!”

            Finally the sound of splitting and bending metal came and Harry fell through the door and into the room on the other side. Liam followed, melting the sharp edges to make the opening larger and easier to get through.

            “Could you not have done that in the first place?” Harry said as he pushed himself from the floor.

            “It would have taken too much time to melt. This way was safer. Plus, that’s payback for being such an ass,” Liam said as he finished the door and stepped inside. He looked around the room and his stomach dropped.

            He wasn’t there. Niall was gone.

            “Um, Liam? Hate to be the bearer of bad news…”

            “Shit,” Liam hissed. He combed his fingers through his hair and tugged at the ends in a panic. “Where is he? He’s supposed to be right here!”

            “Liam, calm down,” Harry tired. “We just need to-.” But Liam threw his fist into the wall, leaving a hole in the plaster.

            He had gone over it so many times. There wasn’t any way he could have missed a single step. They had gone the correct way, he was sure of it. There was no way.

            Unless…

            “Harry, they moved him.”

            “What?”

            “It’s obvious. They knew we were coming and they moved him. They know. We have to move now.” Liam spoke quickly as he pushed passed Harry. “Let’s go.”

            They had to move quickly. Their time was limited and they didn’t have any left to waste. If they were going to find Niall, they had to work fast. The two moved out and began quickly down the hallway when they heard footsteps from behind. The steps weren’t heavy like a guards. They were light and heeled and Harry stopped dead in his tracks, making Liam crash into his backside.

            “Harry, what are you doing?” But he didn’t answer. Instead, he turned around; his face as if he had seen a ghost.

            “Harry? What’s wrong?” Though, he never looked to Liam. He kept his eyes to the person standing behind them. Liam turned to see a woman at the end of the hallway. She hand dark hair that was tightly pulled into a low bun just above her neck. Her eyes were dark and were giving a look to Harry that even made Liam uncomfortable and intimidated. Studying more closely, Liam could just see a faint scar beneath her right eye. On her red lips was a malicious smirk.

            “Hello, Harry,” her cool voice spoke.

            Liam frowned. “Harry?”

            “Liam, go,” Harry said from behind. Liam turned around.

            “Harry, no. We-.”

            “I said go, Liam! Go find Niall and I’ll find you!”

            He glared at Liam as his final warning and all he could do was nod before taking a final glance at the mystery woman before taking off down the corridor.


	23. Caroline

            Harry didn’t take his eyes off of her. She chuckled and raised a brow. Letting her crossed arms fall to her sides, she began to walk towards him. She was older now, more womanly than the girl he once knew. She carried herself differently than he remembered but, then again, she was different. As much as Harry wanted to, he couldn’t look away. He felt like he couldn’t move at all.

            “You look good for your age, Harry? What has it been? Fifteen? Twenty years?”

            She cocked her head and tried to look unsure but she knew. She knew how long it had been. To Harry, it had seemed like it was only yesterday. In a sense, she haunted him. In all of the dreams and memories, she was in every bit and corner of his mind. Never fading. Never forgetting. Then he remembered why and Harry clenched his fists with every click of her heels.

            “You know, I honestly didn’t think I was ever going to see you again,” she said, coming closer. “But it was only a matter of time, I suppose. You and your annoyingly constant need to save others and all that. Self-righteous Styles.”

            Harry said nothing. He remained silent with a clenched jaw and malice in his heart.

            “Will you not speak to me? After all this time?” she said while pouting her lip. She continued to close the gap between them. “Didn’t you miss me?”

            “No,” Harry said through his teeth. He wanted to believe it. He wanted to hate her so much that it hurt.

            “Now, Harold, you don’t expect me to believe that. After everything we’ve been through?”

            She was only a couple feet away from Harry now, so close that he could smell the rose of her perfume. It was then when he could see it. Her glasses his it well, nearly undetectable. On the right side of her face, just beneath the rim of her glasses, was a scar. It began below her eye and trailed into her hairline. It was fully healed but the newer skin was dark and obvious. Harry wanted to ask but she had already detected his intrigue.

            “Oh, you’ve noticed,” she said, grazing her fingertips along the delicate, raised skin. “I have you to thank for that. You did leave quite a mark. Don’t worry, though. My eyesight is as right as ever.”

            She stopped walking, only leaving about a breath between them. Although she was in heels, Harry was still taller than her, causing her to look up at him. Caroline gave him a coy smile and it pained him.

            “Tell me, Harry, do the rest of them know?” Harry stared at her for a moment, and for the first time since she met them in the hallway, he was able to look away. She let in a gasp, pressing her hand to her chest in a dramatic fashion, before chuckling.

            “So you haven’t told them, then? Well, aren’t you just filled to the brim with secrets?”

            “They don’t need to know, Caroline,” Harry snapped, the heat beginning to course through his veins. He could break her, he thought, it would be easy. She was small and helpless, with no one to protect her. But he couldn’t. He could be handed every opportunity by the Fates themselves and he would still refuse to harm a hair on her head.

            “No? Well, I suppose not. They probably won’t live much longer anyway. Do you think you can handle that, Harry? Watching them all die right in front of you while to live with the guilt for the rest of your life? However long that may be.”

            She took her time while she spoke to him, sizing him up as her words cut like knives. All Harry could do was stand there and take it. Caroline knew what she could do. She knew Harry. She knew his strengths and weaknesses, his fears and secrets, and she knew how to use them against him.

            “I don’t feel anything anymore,” said Harry.

            “Now that is a lie, Harry,” she laughed. “Tell me, how do you do it. I really must know how you’re able to go through all of that death and destruction without even so much as a flinch.”

            “I learned from you.”

            She smiled. “Ouch. Touché, Styles. Would your mother appreciate you talking to a wo-.”

            Before she was able to vocalize another syllable, Harry’s hand was wrapped around her neck and he shoved her body against the wall. Her hands went immediately to his wrist and a fingers, trying to pull them away.

            “I could kill you right now,” he growled. “It would be so easy. Just like snapping a twig.” He squeeze a little tighter and raised her slightly so that her feet dangled above the floor.

            She choked out a laugh and smiled. “Do it then, Harry. Be the monster you were born to be.”

            Harry let his grip tighten and she grimaced with pain. He could feel her muscles and bones beneath his fingers and she struggled to breathe while pulling at his hand.

            “You won’t do it. Harry.” Her words were broken from the lack of oxygen.

            “And what makes you think I won’t? You’re nothing to me!” His voice was harsh and deep and his eyes fierce as he glared at her.

            “You won’t because you’re not a monster. You will always feel something,” she stammered through the grip. “And that will always be your weakness.”

            Caroline’s face was turning blue and he knew it would only be a matter of minutes before she would grow limp. And then he stopped, just like that. He knew he couldn’t do it and that she was right. No matter how much he wanted to hate her, he couldn’t. Even after the lies and the deceit, he wouldn’t allow himself to do it.

            He lowered her back down to the floor and released his grip from her neck. She bent over and gasped as the air reentered her lungs. The skin on her neck was red and already showing signs of bruising. Then she stood, continuing to compose herself.

            “Why?” Harry asked after a moment.

            “Why what, Harry?” Her voice rasped.

            “Didn’t you love me at all? Didn’t you feel anything? After everything.”

            She took a moment and she considered her answer, her eyes falling to the ground while her hands straightened her skirt. She then cleared her throat and her eyes met mine.

            “No, Harry. You were a mission and I was doing my job.”

            Harry blinked. “So that’s what it was, then. A mission.”

            “Of course. You needed to be broken and I needed to find a weakness.”

            The heat came at him all at once and he sent his fist into the wall behind her, just missing her face by mere inches. She only flinched slightly. Harry brought his face close to hers.

            “Did I meet your expectations?”

            She opened her mouth to speak but then suddenly, the lights came back on a siren sounded throughout the entire building. Harry backed away and Caroline smirked.

            “Harry! Come on!” Liam’s voice came down the hallway. “We have to get out of here now!” Harry turned to see him with another blonde, smaller boy following close behind. He faced Caroline again and her eyes were wide with panic. They had found Niall.

            “Until next time, Caroline,” Harry said, his voice cool. He then placed a kiss on Caroline’s cheek before she shoved him away.

            “They’re here! They are in the East wing and they have Horan!” she shouted into her mic. Harry took off and ran to the other two where they headed in the direction Harry and Liam had come. Harry led the way, taking out anything that would get in their way. There were only a few at first but with the alarm still sounding and the voice of Caroline in their ears, they came in larger packs with even larger guns.

            They could no longer move forward and when they turned around, guards were trailing behind them. There were about thirty or so of them and they were closing in. The three boys stood back to back, ready for the fight, even though they knew they were unarmed and outnumbered. They had come so close.

            “Harry, listen to me very closely, okay?” Liam spoke over his shoulder. “If you go down that way and take two lefts and a right and you’ll come to a side entrance. Take Niall and get to it as fast as you can. I know you can do this. Don’t lose Niall!”

            Harry’s eyes widened and he shook his head when he realized what Liam was saying to him. “No, I’m not leaving you here. We can all get out!”

            “Harry, no! They’re just going to fallow us. Do you understand? I told you how to get out now go! Remember what I said? Just run!”

            Harry nodded and reluctantly set off down the hall with Niall but then his mind changed. He could not just leave Liam. He refused to let this happen again. He grabbed Niall’s shoulder and shoved him against the wall.

            “Do not move from this spot. Do you understand?” Harry ordered, pointing a finger in his face. He nodded and Harry went back to Liam, but he was too slow. Liam spotted him as the flames ignited down his arms. His eyes grew dark and the flames spilled out onto the floor, creating a barrier between him and Harry.

            Harry tried to step over the flames only to be forced backwards as they grew taller than him. He could nothing but just see Liam before he was pummeled to the ground by the guards.

            “Liam!” Harry stepped forward again but felt a tug on his arm. He turned to see Niall.

            “Come on, Harry. We have to go,” he said. Harry looked back again and saw nothing but the flames that were scorching up the walls and along the ceiling. Harry nodded and, remembering Liam’s directions, he took off with Niall in tow.

            Left one, left two. Harry took the final right and then came upon the side door. Harry kicked through the glass and helped Niall through before his elbow met the chin of a guard trying to stop them. When they reached the outside and, without looking back, they took of in a sprint, leaving The Cage and Liam, behind them.


	24. All Out of Time

           “Zayn, we have to go! It’s way past time and I don’t see them!” Louis shouted through the window from the driver’s side. Zayn ignored Louis and kept his in the direction he had last seen Harry and Liam. Though Louis had cleared the storm and the moonlight was now shining through the trees, the growing darkness of the night provided it difficult to see.

            “Zayn!” Louis beckoned again.

            “Just a few more minutes, Lou, please. I know they’re coming!” Or so he hoped. They both knew something had gone very wrong. They had seen the gleam of the facility’s lights and the sound of the alarms but no sign of the three boys.

            Zayn heard footsteps crunch the leaves behind him then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He kept his eyes to the trees, afraid that if he were to turn around for just a second, he would miss them.

            “You heard what Liam told us,” Louis said. “Zayn, we have to go. It’s all over. We’ll figure something out but for now, we-.”

            “No, Lou. We can’t leave,” Zayn repeated, shaking off Louis’ hand. “Harry said…”

            “What did Harry say, Zayn?”

            He let out a sigh of frustration and tore his eyes away from the glade to look at Louis.

            “He said not to leave them. He told me not to go anywhere until they got back and I said I would. I’m sorry, Lou, but I can’t go back on that. I won’t.”

            Louis frowned but didn’t respond right away. His eyes fell to the ground as he brought up his hand and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m going to give them two more minutes, Zee. We’re already risking so much by staying as long as we have. After that, I will physically put you in the car and strap you in if I have to, yeah?”

            Zayn nodded slowly. Louis was right and there was no arguing. He and Louis turned their focus back to the dark forest and waited. Out of the corner of his eye, Zayn could see Louis checking his watch and anxiously shift his weight from one foot to the other.

            As the seconds dwindled, the both began to lose hope. This was not how it was supposed to happen. They were all supposed to leave together. Thirty-two minutes was all they had and they were now pushing close to an hour as they waited.

            Louis let out a sigh and Zayn knew it was time. They had to go if they ever planned on getting out alive. Zayn felt the guilt of going back on his word fill his stomach. If the others had been captured, Louis and Zayn were their only chance of survival.

            “Zayn. We have to go,” Louis said, at last. His voice sounded full of regret.

            Zayn nodded and with a final look to the woods, he turned and followed Louis to the car. Louis felt the remorse begin to bubble in his conscience. He felt helpless and he had no plan, no idea of what he should do next. Without Liam and Harry, they were lost. Zayn knew that, as well.

            Louis pulled the keys from his pocket before climbing back into the driver’s side of the SUV. As Zayn got in, he closed the door behind him. There was silence between them both while they situated themselves in their seats. Louis inserted the keys into the ignition but didn’t start it right away. Instead, he gripped the steering wheel and tried to control his breathing.

            Zayn reached over for his seatbelt when movement caught his eye. He looked closer through the window and nearly broke through the glass with excitement.

            “Louis, stop! Look, it’s them!” Zayn shouted as he opened the door.

            “Zayn, wait!” Harry called as he waved his arms above his head.

            “Holy shit. I can’t believe it,” Louis said, coming to stand next to Zayn. “But where’s Liam?”

            Louis was right, again. Zayn had been too excited to notice that there was only two of them and not the expected three. Zayn looked closely, being sure that the night wasn’t playing tricks on his eyes. But, as they came closer, it was clear that there were only two bodies and Liam wasn’t one of them.

            “Get in the car!” Harry barked as he approached.

            “Where’s Liam?” Louis asked with panic.

            “I said, get in the car!” Harry ordered again as he ran past Louis, snatching the keys from his hand and immediately rushing to the driver’s side. Niall, they assumed, followed closely behind and made his way to the backseat.

            “Zayn, get in!” Harry said for the last time before slamming the car door. Zayn hadn’t realized how frozen he was until Harry had shouted at him. He shook himself back into focus and got back into the passenger seat.

            Without another word, Harry jammed the keys into the ignition and threw the car into drive. He sped through the trees, just how Liam had done before. His eyes constantly flicked to the review mirror, checking for any possible chance they were being followed. When he was certain that they weren’t, he slowed down but only slightly.

            Zayn turned to look at Louis. His eyes were to the floor as he chewed on his lip. Niall showed no apparent emotion and his eyes stayed focused on the road outside his window. Zayn wanted to say something to him but instead, he shifted back around in his seat to look at Harry.

            His lips were pursed together into a thin line and his hands were gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white. Zayn felt the need to ask though a part of him already knew the answer. He wanted Harry to tell him that Liam was fine and that he had found another way out. He wanted Harry to say that he was going to meet them back at the apartment and everything was going to be okay.

            But Zayn knew better than that.

            “Where’s Liam?” he finally asked, breaking the tension, the silence, and everything in between.

            There was silence again and then Harry spoke.

            “He fell behind.”

 

                                                                                                                         **End.**


End file.
